Like A Daughter
by SnowPrincessShaylena14
Summary: The orphan girl Shaylena believes she is cursed with the same powers of Arendelle's Queen, Elsa. She runs away from the orphange, not wanting to harm her friends. She meets Queen Elsa, but what happens when Shaylena grows attached to the Queen? First Frozen fanfic.
1. The Escape

Like A Daughter

Summary: The orphan girl Shaylena believes she is cursed with the same powers of Arendelle's Queen,Elsa. She runs away from the orphange,not wanting to harm her friends. She meets Queen Elsa,but what happens when Shaylena grows attached to the Queen? First Frozen fanfic

Chapter 1: The Escape

**At notice,this is my first Frozen Fanfic..please don't put comments like 'Okaay...this is so confusing,your a terrible writer' because they hurt. One time I almost gave up,if it wasn't for my friends I would have deactivated my account.**

**If you get confused by the story,please tell me how you got confused and I'll fix it.**

* * *

Shaylena's POV

* * *

_I'm cursed..why can't I be like the other childern? _I think,watching the other orphans play. How was I cursed,I had the same power as our kingdom's Queen. I hated my powers,as the rumors said Elsa had. But how had she learned to love them? Their a curse!

You could kill with them..but you could also protect. But mostly kill! I'm suprised not a soul is complaining it's cold in here,it mostly is because of me. Well,I don't know that. The kids say it's cold,I don't feel it. I hold back a laugh,seeing my friend Halla fall out of her chair.

She had been rocking back and forth,obviously bored. And _whissh_ she was on the ground. _Oh Halla,seriously? _I chuckle to myself,turning my attention to the commotion outside.

Is that,Princess Anna? She was talking to some girl. A black headed girl,okay. I've seen everyone in this town. And NO ONE looked like that girl. I didn't even know who she was,but I hated her already."Who's that?". Halla asked me,I jumped back. I almost forgot not to touch anything.

"I-I don't know. Some..girl?". I answered dumbly."Uh huh,yea. I know that". Halla replied,turning and running to a boy that was calling her.

_I have gotta leave,sooner or later I'd hurt someone! _It was true,soon I would..right? A escape plan began to form in my mind. Okay,first things first. Wait until everyone's asleep. Search for an open window,pack your things and get.

A good plan,if I say so myself. But,where would I go? Uhh...I'll sneak into the castle and stay there a couple days and leave. Good..but what if someone catches me? Run? Hide again? Plead not be taken back here? I don't know. Anyways,Castle it was.

I leaned up in my bed,looking around the room. No one was up,that was excellent. I grabbed my bag and began to put objects I'd need inside. A short supply of food,a large bottle of water. Extra clothes,some things to do. Perfect,let's go. I searched for the open window the Orphange kept open,it didn't take long to find it. Silently,I crept out.

Wait,what about Halla? She'll be fine. I turned to face the road ahead,barely anyone was out. Some people were,but they wouldn't pay attention to an orphan like me. I ran,following the path that lead to the castle. Wait a minute! Guards! How was I to get inside?

_Just find a way in Shaylena_ I told myself,I was a smart girl. I could find a way in,right? Hey,that secret path Halla and me found a couple weeks ago! It lead right into the castle ballroom! Now,which way was it again? Oh right,left. Wait,what? I go left,and..well. That didn't take long,I found the hidden door right away,but it sorta covered by bushes.

I pushed some branches behind and opened the door,I grabbed the flashlight I brought with me. Shining it to the stone floor,I walked to the staircase and shone the light up it. After I made sure no spiders or anything blocked the stairway,I carefully walked up.

Opening the door,I made sure no maids or servents were around and snuck inside. _Now,where's a good room to hide in? _I wondered,surely every room in this castle was used. Wait a minute,no one had the room the previous rulers were in! But,wasn't that room to be haunted? Nah,they died at sea! Not in there. The fear crept into me,the room dropping ten degrees lower.

Still,it didn't bother me. I made my way to the room,getting lost a couple times. Finally I arrived at a door that looked if it hadn't been used for years. That must be the rulers' room! I placed my hand on the door knob and turned it.

It opened,wait. It opened? Wasn't it supposed to be locked? I walked in and turned the light on. The room had no bed..it looked as if was now a study room. I seen papers on a desk and fear swelled inside me. The previous ruler's room had been turned into Queen Elsa's study room. She'd come in here tomorrow,so I had to leave before complete sunrise.

After finding a fairly good area to sleep,I closed my eyes and hummed. I couldn't sleep,who could blame me? "Under a bright blue,endless sky. Waves try to measure,the days that we treasure. Wave hello,and wave..goodbye". It was song my mother had taught me. I brought my blonde-white hair onto my shoulder and lied down,resting my head on the stone floor. Before I knew it,my world was black.

* * *

No POV

**Sorry if their OOC,I'm not good at keeping people in character**

"Why is it so cold?". Asked Anna,who was staying in Elsa's room for the night."Elsa? Elsa! Wake up!". Anna shook her sister hard,it was almost below zero degrees. Surely Elsa was causing it."What what what!". Grumbled irritated Elsa,opening an eye and glaring up at her sister.

Anna realized something,if it was below zero degrees,her sister would be too cold to touch. But she had shaken the Queen awake,so that wasn't the answer."It's extremly cold in here..but if it was that cold,I couldn't even touch you. But I did..what's going on?!". Anna was now worried,Elsa leaned up.

"Kai or Gerda probably turned the heat down too low,you can go turn it up if you want. I'm going back to sleep". Mumbled Elsa,laying back down. Anna frowned and shoved her sister off the bed,earning a scream from her."The heat is on 68,as usual!".

Elsa climbed back on the bed."I don't know then,go back to sleep it's". Elsa glanced at the clock."2:30,sleep".

"But I can't,the sky's awake-".

"So _your _awake". Elsa finished for her sister,Anna grabbed her sister's arm and hauled her from the bed."Come. On". Anna said,pulling Elsa,who refused to follow for a moment."Fine,but your taking the blame if someone catches us in our nightgowns".

"Deal".

* * *

Shaylena's P OV

_"It's a little girl,how could it be so cold then?"._

_"No..way.."._

_"What? _

_"..."._

_"What what! Tell me what!_

I leaned up,my eyes locking with two people standing above me. I recognized one from the city,_Princess Anna.._ Oh no. No no no! I had been found! The other was probably Queen Elsa."What are you doing here?". The Queen asked gently,my throat tightened.

_Shaylena_ Halla's voice rang. _Don't go near the Queen. She's a monster._ If she was a monster,why was she so nice to me? Maybe she had a plan to kill me! I backed away slowly."I-I came in h-here to escape the or-orphanage. I-I didn't want to-to hurt my f-friends". I stambered.

"Oh..". Princess Anna sighed,I could tell she was freezing but she was ignoring it.

"And I won't _Conceal,don't feel!". _I frowned,it never worked."I wasn't going to tell you to. Say,what's your name". Queen Elsa asked me,_she's not going to hurt me..maybe I actually have a chance to talk about these horrid powers. _I clear my throat mentally."Shaylena..".

Queen Elsa smiles,and helps me to my feet."That's a pretty name,Shaylena". She told me,I smiled too. The room tempature rised to it's normal degrees."Thank you,Queen Elsa". I gave a slight bow. The Queen chuckled."Just call me 'Elsa' okay?".

I had just got permission to call the Queen by her first name,only certain people are able to do that. Maybe Que-Elsa- wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Sorry about the last part,I'm sooooooo sleepy and irritated..**


	2. Bonding

Like A Daughter

Summary: The orphan girl Shaylena believes she is cursed with the same powers of Arendelle's Queen,Elsa. She runs away from the orphange,not wanting to harm her friends. She meets Queen Elsa,but what happens when Shaylena grows attached to the Queen? First Frozen fanfic

Chapter 2: Bonding

**At notice,this is my first Frozen Fanfic..please don't put comments like 'Okaay...this is so confusing,your a terrible writer' because they hurt. One time I almost gave up,if it wasn't for my friends I would have deactivated my account.**

**If you get confused by the story,please tell me how you got confused and I'll fix it.**

* * *

Shaylena's POV

**Sorry if the chapter is confusing..I'm so busy today**

* * *

_Why did I want to be like them? _I wonder,staring down at the Orphange building from the window from the guest room. Which was now officially my room for as long as I wanted to stay. _I'm staying in the castle. Only certain people can stay here. Yet,I'm not royal. I'm not from another kingdom. I'm not a servent. I'm just a child. But I got full permission from the Queen herself._

_Halla would be jealous if she knew I was here. _I heard someone knock,I jumped around. I didn't even answer and yet they came in. Elsa. What relief,if it had been a servent I would have frozen the whole room."You alright Shaylena?". The Queen asked me,coming to my side. _Of course I am! I'm staying in the palace arn't I?_ I wanted to say. But I wasn't okay,what was Halla thinking?

Did she miss me? Did anyone even know I was gone..? I decided to confess."Not really,I left my friend Halla behind. I don't even know if she misses me..". I confessed. _I'm talking to the Queen? Mom,dad. Don't kill me please.._

"Of course she does,Shaylena". I glanced up at Elsa.

"How do you know? It's not like you've been though this". I said,just a bit to harshly. _Shaylena! Bad girl! _I mentally slapped myself. Now where did that come from?

"Actually,I have. I'm suprised you don't know about it. Almost everyone would by now". Elsa told me,not even looking at me. _I do know,I don't even know where that comment even came from!_ I scolded myself mentally."I do know..I just blurted out the first thing on my mind. I hate it when I do that". I grumbled the last part.

_This isn't going so well._

"Your different Shaylena". I heard Elsa change the subject,_Well duh. _I think to myself."Not just by your powers". _Hey! She read my thoughts!. _"Most childern your age would be terrified of me. They'd be to shy to sneak into the castle". Elsa explained to me,saying the word 'sneak' with a faint smirk. She had lost her 'Queen mode' as Anna called it.

_"And_ they'd be too scared to even speak to me. Oh,I forgot one thing. They wouldn't steal chocolate from the castle. Now give it back". She joked. How did..what in..since when...fine."How'd you know?!". I demanded playfully,handing her the chocolate I stole from the kitchen.

Elsa's attention went to the sun rising. It was dawn."Did you even sleep?". I asked her,I know I didn't. It was too...I don't have any words..

"Not really".

"But you need sleep. Your the _Queen"._

"And your a child,you need sleep more than I do".

"But...don't you have a meeting tom-today?". I tried,didn't royalty _always _have meetings? Almost everyday? Elsa chuckled."Not today,today I'm free. No work". She said the last part as if she was ready to faint. Or even die. I could tell she hated doing all of that work.

I hadn't noticed the clouds until a roll of thunder echoed above us."We'll be getting rain pretty soon". I said,feeling it begining to drizzle."Good for the farmers". I added lowly. Tell the truth,I wished the rain was snow..

Elsa turned and walked into the room,sending a gust of wind behind her and towards me. Letting the wind send some of my light blonde hair onto my shoulders,I whirled around. This'll be the first time I'd actually use my powers. Twirling my hands,I created a snowball.

It obeyed my thoughts and went flying at Elsa. It hit her in the back,making her slightly loose her balance."Oh,it's on". I heard her say,she turned quickly and before I even got time to see the snowball,it hit me. Literally.

That started it.

Snow flew in the air,this way and that way. I was having _fun _with my _powers. _How cool is that? Even more cool,I was using them around the ruler of the kingdom. Elsa. The door opened."Whoa!". The person who opened the door squealed,snow hitting them in the face.

"Anna!". Elsa and I said together. I dropped my snow flurry thingy."Alright,who threw the snowball at the door?". Asked Anna with a pretend mad face on."Your sister". I laughed,although it was me. "Wha!". Elsa gasped in fake horror. "Payback!". Laughed the princess,gathering a snowball in her hands and throwing it at Elsa. That's how a snowball fight started.

* * *

It had been 2 hours since the snowball fight,we were all now in Anna's room. Oh,did I forget to tell you? I can call everyone in this castle by their first name. No 'Your Majesty' or anything.

I sat on Anna's bed,listening to Anna complain. About what? Don't ask me.

"And then we-Elsa! Are you listening?". Anna asked. Pfft! I know I wasn't,okay I kinda was. I looked up from the book I was reading."What were you talking about Anna?".

* * *

**Sorry,short chapter. I'm going to my Aunt's so I needed to quickly get this posted!**

**Questions**

**1: Should I continue the story?**

**2: How many more Ocs should I add? **

**3: What should Anna be talking about?**

**4: Should the Orphange begin searching for Shaylena?**


	3. Raided

Like A Daughter

Chapter 3: Raided

**At notice,this is my first Frozen Fanfic..please don't put comments like 'Okaay...this is so confusing,your a terrible writer' because they hurt. One time I almost gave up,if it wasn't for my friends I would have deactivated my account.**

**If you get confused by the story,please tell me how you got confused and I'll fix it.**

* * *

**I just realized how many stories there is of JackFrostXElsa(God! There's just something about that couple that strikes me as 'No!'),ElsaXHans(WTF PEOPLE! HANS TRIED TO KILL HER!) and...Elsanna(...Their sisters..wtf idiots...)**

**Those of you who are hoping Elsa will find love in this story,stop reading. There's something about ElsaX?that..well..the same feeling Elsa had when she first met Hans. Something about him she didn't like. That's me,there's something about Elsa..in romance that I don't like.**

**Don't judge me! I am a complete Snow Queen Elsa fan-it's funny..I made Shaylena up in 2011..-and I like her alone..**

**"Yes,I'm alone. But I'm alone and free". I like that.**

**ATTENTION!\**

**THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CONFUSING DUE MY HOMEWORK,CHORES AND WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

**Yes,every chapter will begin with Shaylena's thoughts.**

**Shaylena's POV**

* * *

_What in the world was she talking about? _I wonder,waiting for the princess's answer."About Olaf! And Shaylena! Olaf will be...there's no prediction of what he'll think..but you Shaylena..I'd probably shouldn't spoil it". Anna stopped herself before she said..whatever she was gonna say. I'd be like what now? I raise a brow in confusion."Olaf? Who's..". I didn't have to finish the question,I'm pretty sure they know what I was gonna say."Tal-". Elsa began,she silenced herself. _Who's Olaf,and what's going on here?_ I was utterly confused,decieding not to show it,I turned my full attention back to my book.

My attention changed a second later,something loud had gone off outside. Something that sounded much like a bomb."What the!". I heard Anna gasp,she rushed to the window. Followed by Elsa. Being the curious nine year old I was,I looked to. The people below her scurrying back and forth,some rushing into the castle. Forcefully going through the guards of course.

"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!". Someone-mostly like Gerda-called from the other side of the door."Yes Gerda?". Elsa answered,obviously trying to hide the fear in her voice."Arendelle is under attack!". Another voice answered. _What?!_ I gasped mentally,or did I? Anna,knowing exactly what to do somehow,opened the door."Tell everyone you see to search for people who can't defend themselves". She told Gerda and..some dude."Like children,or elders". I felt my eyes widen slightly.

_That is so not Anna..._

WHOA WAIT A MINUTE! I'm a 9 year old! I'm still a child! But I can fight,can't I? I have powers don't I?! I was about to speak my thoughts. Halla..I'd probably see her again. Hope swelled in my heart,but soon faded by the thoughts of hurting her.

"Elsa? I can stay right?". I asked,the hope of seeing Halla again had left me."...No". She replied simply."What! I can fight!". I protested."I have the same powers as _you_ Elsa!". _Ooops.._Anna was staring at me wide-eyed,she knew but Gerda didn't."I hate myself". I mutter to myself quietly.

Elsa looked at me,no emotion in her eyes."Go Shaylena,I won't risk you getting hurt. Or worse". For a second,I thought seen warmth in her eyes. But it faded as quick as it came."All right..". I sighed,following Gerda just as she motioned me to.

* * *

"SHAYLENA!". I hear a familiar voice squeal behind me."Halla? Halla! Halla...". I went through every emotion in the world seeing her. Halla raced over and squeezed me tightly."Release! Release!". I gasped,feeling my lungs start to crack. Halla released."I missed you! Where'd you go? Why are you here? Did someone find you and bring you here? Why'd you leave?". Halla was rambling,I stayed silent. For a moment,I felt like Elsa."Hallarina". I used her actual name,I seen the concearn spread onto her face.

She knew I only used that name when I was going to explain,"Yes Shaylena?". She asked,sitting down on the floor. The room was so loud I bet no one noticed. There were elders and kids here. Kids from a day old to 15.

"I came here,I came here because I..wanted to get away". I explained. That was a short explaining ceremony...but Halla was silenced..

"Is..Queen Elsa nice?". She asked me. _Yes. _I thought in reply."Yes,Halla. She's very nice. She's not a monster". Halla seemed convinced enough to be let off the chain.

The whole room went dark.

"What'sa goin' on?". Said an elder-sounding voice.

"Momma?!". A voice that sounded younger than six hollard in fear.

"Lakeia! Where are you!" Screamed a four year old.

"Why's it so dark in he-uh?". Asked another breaking voice,an elder one.

"I'm scared of the dark". Whined a two year old

"Alrighty,enouff with de 'ricks! Y'all gettin' ta youngsters scared!". Said an elder.

I couldn't see,where was Halla? Who turned the lights off? No one could see! Without thinking,I raised my hand and a glowing blue aurora shimmered above it,snowflake-shaped."Whoa..". I heard Halla say."She bears the same powers as Queen Elsa!". An elder spoke.

_I know,that's what makes me special_. I responded mentally,I looked at Halla. Her brown eyes were glowing with amazement.

"Shaylena!". I hear someone call,I drop my powers and run towards the voice. Knowing fully well who it was. There was a reason they shut the lights off,someone was in here. After us! I stopped in my tracks. _After us..Halla! _I raced back and grabbed my friend's arm."Who're you!". I heard her scream,trying to pull away."It's me Halla". I respond,my fears of harming her vanished.

I felt her relax as I hurried us through the crowd of people screaming and shouting.

* * *

I stepped into the dim light in the higher part of the castle,pulling Halla into the light as well."Why are we here?". She questioned me. _I don't know Halla._ I thought,letting go of her hand. "Anna called me,I couldn't leave you in that room". I tell her,her mouth fell open. I realised my mistake,I called Anna..by her first name instead of 'Princess Anna' in front of someone. And yet,another to explain."Y-you...". She couldn't finish her sentance. I couldn't blame her.

It took a few minutes to explain.._everything.._to her. After I was done,she looked as if she didn't believe me. _Please,believe me Halla.._I had told her about my powers and everything else. I couldn't blame her for not believing me,I knew it was gonna take a few minutes for her to regain consiousness. What do I mean by that? Her ability to speak,and stop gaping.

"You live in this place?!". She demanded all of a sudden,making me jump. _Whoa.._That wasn't what I was expecting."I do now,jealous?". I asked,slightly afraid she might hate me now. I can't bear for her to hate me."No. It's cool..". Halla replied,obviously containing the threats she wanted to scream.

"Shaylena,over here". I turned to the voice,yes. It was who I thought it was,Anna. But shouldn't she out there? Fighting? Halla shut her mouth,glancing every which way she could but forward. "Anna? Shouldn't you be out there?". I asked,walking up to the Princess. Halla stayed behind me,not wanting to come forward."Where's everyone else?". She asked,changing the subject.

Anna glanced towards the window,which was dimmed by the curtains."Outside". She replied simply. _Even Elsa? Of course she is! How dumb am I?! God dang! _I scolded myself,of course Elsa was outside. She was the Queen,she needed to defend Arendelle right?

"Is Elsa out there?". I ask,already knowing the answer. Halla came up beside,giving me a 'You Did Not' look."I'll explain later!". I whispered."No". Anna told me,I almost leaped from my skin."Wait,what?".

Elsa had powers,she was stronger than the other kingdom rulers. Surely she'd be out there? I scanned my mind for anything about the subject."Why not?". I finally ask,Anna leading Halla and me down the hall."It's the law for royals to stay inside during a raid,Shaylena". The Princess responded,in the royal tone. _Alright,what'd you do to the real Anna? _I question to myself,Anna was fun.

Not..serious and...whoa. Queen-like? Nah,I'd go with Real Princess-Like."Oh". Escaped my mouth before I stopped myself. Halla,whom had been quiet since we began walking,spoke up."Umm,Princess Anna". She began,knowing she didn't have the permission to speak their first name."Where are we going?".

_Yea,I was begining to wonder that_. I thought,looking around. I'd never been down this way,of course..I've only been here for five days..did I not mention that? Oh! Well,I've been in the castle for almost a week. And I'm loving it! Anyway. Back to the story.

"You'll see". Anna told her quietly,_Uhhhh..._ I had no words for her answer. Neither did Halla.

* * *

"Anna?". I hear Elsa ask from the other side of a silver door,we had gone down _deep _in the castle. Past the dungeons."Yea,I brought Shaylena and her friend with me". Anna slightly laughed,I pushed Halla into the room. She had refused to go in,she kept insisting I go in. So,I just pushed her. She froze,clearly still scared of Elsa.

I laughed."Halla,she's not evil. She won't hurt you..coward". I add lowly,Halla glared at me. I just smiled. If Halla was trying to scare me,she wasn't doing a good job."How are you so sure?". She asked me,Elsa just shot a 'what's going on here' look at Anna. The two began a conversation of their own.

"Because,I've been here five days Halla".

"Shay! She could be plotting to **kill** us!".

"What? No,never".

"How do you know so much".

"Halla".

"For all we know,Anna brought us in here to kill us!".

"Halla".

"As far as we know,Anna could be a killer too!".

"Halla".

"WHAT".

"Look".

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo tired...and soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cold..Comment 'I' if you sometimes wish you were Elsa so the cold wouldn't bother you...**


	4. Frozen Heart

Like A Daughter

Chapter 3: Frozen Heart

**At notice,this is my first Frozen Fanfic..please don't put comments like 'Okaay...this is so confusing,your a terrible writer' because they hurt. One time I almost gave up,if it wasn't for my friends I would have deactivated my account.**

**If you get confused by the story,please tell me how you got confused and I'll fix it.**

**"Yes,I'm alone. But I'm alone and free". **

**ATTENTION!**

**THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CONFUSING DUE MY HOMEWORK,CHORES AND WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

**Our all time-most HATED character in the movie 'Frozen' is returning? Can you guess who it is? No? Here's a hint: He tried to kill Elsa**

**Yup! That's him! Don't worry,he'll be sentenced to death!**

**OH! Before I forget! _He _has black magic in this chapter.. Hans fans,I'm so sorry. I just don't like him :)**

* * *

**Yes,every chapter will begin with Shaylena's thoughts.**

**Shaylena's POV**

* * *

_She's in for in now..maybe. _I think,seeing the look on my friend's face.

"So sorry!". Halla desperatly scanned her brain for some words to take back what she said."Uh,uh,uh...". I could tell she was nervous now."Ignore what Halla said,please,she starts blurting stuff out...before thinking..". I try to help Halla's situation.

"It's okay,I can be a _monster_ sometimes". Anna smirked,sending a 'remember?' look to Elsa. _Whoaawhoaa.._ I gasp silently. Anna? Monster? This isn't Earth!

My attention slowly went back to Halla,who was still scanning her mind,I could tell by the 'think! think!' look on her face."Uhhh". Was all she was saying. All she could say actually,If I had said that in front of the royals,I'd be in her position right now. But I haven't ever done that..okay maybe I did..I didn't know how to help her out.

"Who started the raid?". I ask,changing the subject."Not sure yet". Elsa responded,glancing to the only window in the stone room."I still think it was Hans". Anna mumbled,leaning against the wall. I glance around the room,my gaze landing on two holes in one wall. It looked as if something had been yanked out. This place was most likely built for a criminal. Or..this place wasn't criminal-like..this was the place Elsa was put when they found her. Then why were _we _down here?

"It could've been Weselton". Elsa responded to her sister's irritated mumble. A smirk appeared on the Princess's face."You mean-". The two finished Anna's sentance together."Weasel Town".

_Uhh..._ I thought. _Weasel Town? _

* * *

"I". Halla began."Am. So. Bored". Yeah,I know. All of us are. I raised my finger and swirled a little snowflake,the door gave a tiny knock."Hey,what are you guys doing down here?". Asked a talking snowman. Halla leaped up from her seat on the floor and her brown eyes stared at the talking snowman.

I could've swore she looked like she was gonna faint."It-It'sa...It'sa". She couldn't finish."Talking snowman". I finished for her,my own blue eyes wide. "Oh hi! I'm Olaf!". The snowman smiled,coming over. I took a couple steps back,Halla doing the same."And I like warm hugs!". The snowman finished,both of his tiny stick arms wide open in a hugging form."T-the snowman c-can talk!". Halla fainted. Literally.

"Down she goes". I say,watching Halla fall on the stone floor with a thud. Olaf's beady eyes widen as much as they could. The snowman was alive. How. Is. There. A. Real. Live. Snowman? Anna came over and shook the unconsious Halla awake."TALKING SNOWMAN". The girl-Halla- screamed,jolting up. She shot up so fast Anna was unprepared."Yikes!". The Princess shot back in a split second.

I forced back a fit of laughter.

"Yes,he's alive". Elsa giggled,helping Anna up."How how how..". Halla couldn't find the words to finish her sentence."I made him when I created my Ice Castle". Elsa shortly explained,avoiding eye contact. Just before I could answer,someone burst into the room. Without a second thought,I whirled to face the door and ice shot from my hands,covering the intruder with ice and pinning them to the wall. I failed to recoginze the man. But Anna and Elsa did.

Olaf gasped behind us,I knew he knew-That doesn't make any sense!-that I had powers."Y-You". Was all he could say. I couldn't blame him,it must be suprising to find out another soul bears the pocesses(**did I spell that right?**) the same powers as his creater. I ignored him.

Judging by the looks on Elsa and Anna's faces,they were not happy to see the man."Hans". Anna said simply,her blue eyes loosing all of the humor,fun and laughter. Those emotions were replaced by Hatred,Disappointment and rage. Halla stayed silent,but she backed off into the darker part of the cold room. My blue gaze shifted back to Hans,I seen a lie forming in his eyes. He began to speak,the minute his voice entered my ears. I growled."Queen Elsa,Anna,I swear. I had no part in this. It was my brothers' idea! Please believe me". He sounded so convincing. I looked to Anna."That's _Princess _Anna to you Hans". She growled,ignoring what Hans said.

Olaf gasped behind us,I knew he knew-That doesn't make any sense!-that I had powers."Y-You". Was all he could say. I couldn't blame him,it must be suprising to find out another soul bears the pocesses(did I spell that right?) the same powers as his creater. I ignored him.

Anna's voice didn't sound the same,it wasn't sweet anymore. It was so..mature and grown-up like. I didn't really like it. Her voice but change along with her emotions when she sees this man. At first,I was going to believe him. But,he lied to Anna and almost killed Elsa. Someone whom threatened the people who've been so nice to me,will pay."I didn't have anything to do with this! I swear!". Hans pitifully pleaded.

I felt the rage inside of me build more. I don't know why,but I have a feeling he was going to kill the girls beside me if they fell for his 'innocence'. I bring my hands to my back,squeezing them to conceal the power burning and demanding to be let go.

"So". Elsa began darkly."You had no part in coming here,raiding my kingdom,bursting into this room and coming up with a pathectic lie to cover it all?". She demanded,her voice thick in hatred. This wasn't the Elsa I had known for five days now. I didn't really like this version of her,but something about it made me feel protected.

Hans was silent for a moment,then he gave a slight nod. His gaze drifted to me. My chest swelled with a new emotion I have never felt before. Hatred."Who're you?". He asked me,I seen his brown gaze go slightly dark but that quickly faded. He was going to murder us if we fell for his trick. I just knew it. I frowned,I felt my eyes burning. I could've sworn I seen fear slightly enter his gaze,at that moment I knew my eyes were icy blue. And ice-like shapes behind them. But still seeable. I could feel it."Shaylena". I reply,I mentally jumped at my own voice. It was icy,thick with rage.

_I am not gonna fall for your trick_ I told the man mentally. I had only just met this person,and I already hated him. Halla came up behind me,now feeling comfortable and safe."So". He smirked,but it only stayed for a split second and the smirk was gone."Your the one who froze me here". He said,his voice smeared in pathectic fake humor."Nice". He told me. _Oh just shut up. _I think,blasting him with a gust of wind. The man recoiled. "Hans". I hear Elsa say.

Hans' attention went to the Queen."Your actions cannot be forgivin. I know this was your idea,drop the fake innocence. You've been caught". Her eyes went dark. I looked at her and felt a warmth wash over me. The same kind of warmth I had the last time I seen my mother. Before she abandon me. Before she met her-probably now husband-boyfriend Clark. I felt safe near Elsa.

"Hmm". Hans' voice was now sickly evil."So,you've gotten alot more smarter then the last time we met". I don't know how this man could live in hatred. Hatred. The word plays over and over in my mind. Without thinking,I shouted: "Shut up!". My eyes widen,I slowly started to back off. But Halla pushed me forward."S-s-". I couldn't even speak now. Did I really just shout that?

"Beware of the Frozen Heart". Hans smirked,blowing a cloud of black magic towards me. _No! _I gasp silently,recognizing the magic from books I have read. If fought against,this magic could kill. First: It freezes the heart. When the soul begins to weaken,the memory is erased. Second: Once the mind is clear of anything the soul treasured,the heart is turned dark. Into pure hatred. Third: When the heart is completely evil,the soul is turned to a demon of the darkness. Without a cure to save the poor soul. The black magic clouded my vision,turning my world into complete darkness. I felt pain swelling in my chest.

_Please,no _I silently beg,feeling my body cripple to the ground. I must not fight against it. Just before I slipped into unconsiousness,I hear Elsa,Anna and Halla scream my name. _I'm so sorry_ I silently tell them,my mind fading away.

* * *

**Was you thinking that was the end of chapter 4? NO!**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. At first my sight was blurry,but it soon focused."Where am I?". I whisper,still feeling weak. I didn't recognize the room. But,of course I wasn't fully awake.."Shaylena?". I hear someone croak behind me. _Halla? _I ask myself."Shaylena! Oh,thank you! Thank the Heavens your alright!". I felt her cling to me when I sat up. I winced at the sudden pain. Halla released,repeating 'sorry' over and over again."I-I'll go get Queen Elsa". She promised,leaving the unfamiliar room. Wait,this was the Nursing Room. The private one in the castle. How did I know? I had been to hospital down in the Village. This was only barely similar.

Halla came back in. Elsa and Anna were followed shortly behind her."You okay?". She asked me,resting a cool hand on mine."Yea". I respond,the warmth once again washing over me. I didn't know why,but my heart warmed as well. Elsa squeezed my hand gently. _She was worried about me_. I tell myself. Knowing I could,I flung myself into her arms. Tears swelling in my eyes. I felt Elsa's arms wrap around me.

"It's okay Shaylena". I hear her whisper. Anna sat down beside us,resting a hand on my shoulder. Halla sat down in front of me. I slowly brought my hand to her,just I as I thought,she grabbed it and came closer. I lay there,allowing the warmth of the others comfort me. Why do I need comforting? The Black Magic was taking it's toll. My life was slowly ebbing away,my heart slowly transforming to a demon's soul. For the first time in forever,I knew what Family was.

My heart was becoming a Frozen Heart.

Hans' words echoed in my mind. _"Beware Of The Frozen Heart". _I knew what he meant,he had decided to start with me. To begin his murdering with me. With the Black Magic. I felt weak,as if my powers had left me. I slowly lean away from the group around me."My powers". I barely said above a whispered."Their gone!". I say slightly louder,staring at my hands. No. This couldn't be happening! I know I hated those powers,but without them..I wasn't me! I was just..a shadow of the former me! The powers made me brave and strong,ready to face any danger that got in my way.

"No..no,no,no!". I gasp,trying to use the magic that I knew was gone.

"Shay,their just powers. You'll be fine". Halla tried to assure me

"No Halla! I won't! I-I won't be me!". I shout at her,feeling scared.

"Shaylena,your powers will return". Anna tried to tell me.

"No,Anna,they won't! I've lost them! Forever!". I cry,tears swelling in my icy blue eyes. My gaze began a blurry vision. Everything around me went black. But I wasn't unconsious...

* * *

_"Shaaaayleeeeenaaaa". I hear someone call my name,I don't know why. But the voice sounded oddly familiar. That made it worse."No! Leave me alone!". I cry out,my voice echoing. What was going on?! I looked around for the voice. But found no one."Who's there?!". I call out. I felt so small,as if the whole world was against me..I turned and seen a beautiful woman standing in front of me._

_She had long bright blonde hair blowing in the invisable wind. Her eyes were a dazzling Icy Blue."You don't remember me?". The woman asked,her voice was so soft and loving. I know I've heard it somewhere! Could this really be my mother? I didn't remember her."N-no. I'm sorry". I whisper,my very light blonde hair blowing around me._

_Before the woman responded,a terrifying blood red demon took her place. The once dazzling icy eyes turned to a cold hatred-filled blood red. The beautiful long free blonde hair was now shadowy gray. The tannish pale skin was stone-gray. The soft gentle voice was a thick hating bloody roar._

_I screamed,a large cold stone-gray hand reaching out for me."Don't touch me!". I wanted to blast this demon,but I was helpless..._

_I felt a warm tug at my arm,I whirled around and found nobody. The stone-gray hand reached for me again. But before it reached me. My world became bright again,bringing me out of the demon world._

* * *

**I was shivering when I made this chapter! Please review! **


	5. Two New Friends

Like A Daughter

Chapter 5: Two New Friends

**At notice,this is my first Frozen Fanfic..please don't put comments like 'Okaay...this is so confusing,your a terrible writer' because they hurt. One time I almost gave up,if it wasn't for my friends I would have deactivated my account.**

**If you get confused by the story,please tell me how you got confused and I'll fix it.**

* * *

**"Yes,I'm alone. But I'm alone and free". **

**ATTENTION!**

**Someone from TLM2 will be appearing in the following chapters: 5,6 and 7**

**Can you guess who?**

* * *

**Yes,every chapter will begin with Shaylena's thoughts.**

**Shaylena's POV**

* * *

_Ugh,I wanna go outside! _I think to myself,standing at the window staring outside. I couldn't I wasn't yet strong enough to be walking around that much. Why? The Black Magic was begining to weaken me,I felt it. My energy was draining. I didn't know how I could walk around down there without biting back a cry of pain. But I'll try. I looked around the still unfamiliar room."It's way to quiet". I told myself,my gaze went back to the village below. The raid was over.

Villagers were still repairing the damaged areas. _I'm going down_. I tell myself,turning towards the door. I slowly walked to it,unsure if someone was out there. Peeking the door open slightly,I felt weight lift off my shoulders. No one was around. I opened the door completely and started down one of the long halls,heading to the outside world I had left. Reaching the main part of the castle,I slowed my steps. I didn't slow them so I wouldn't alert anyone,I slowed because the pain in my chest had returned.

"Slow down,Shay". I told myself,breathing heavily. I slowly walked down the staircase,to the doors. When I got to them,I paused. Wait,there would be guards out there right? How was I gonna get out? I peeked through a near-by window. Wow,it's my lucky day. No guards. I open a door and slipped out,a couple of villagers glanced at me but resumed to their work. I walked down the very familiar dusty road.

I saw a few of the Orphanage kids outside,I recognized only three of them. Only one of them saw me,they waved and went back to chasing one of the boys. I smiled against my will.

My chest swelled with warmth,I watched the others for a short while and continued my way down through the village. I stopped by some shops and peered in."Is this where the servents get all of their supplies for cooking?". I question myself,peering into a Bakery. "It sure is". Someone says behind me,I whirl around."Oh! Am I in your way? I'm so sorry!". I apologize,seeing the girl."No,no,you weren't. I was just coming by". The girl tells me,hey. I got a good look at her,she wasn't much older then me. I would assume about 12 or 13.

"Oh,there's a man giving away some puppies near by. Want one?". The girl asks me,by the tone of her voice. I knew I could trust her. Besides,I'd like to see some puppies."Sure". I say,smiling. The girl smiled back,and led me to the man. Four puppies were inside the box as far as I could see."Hello youngsters". Said the man the girl mentioned."Hi Mr. Tyson". I smile,I knew this man. He was so nice,he let me play with his dogs Raven and Midnight! These must be their puppies.

I gazed down at the pups. One had the colors of a german shepard,but had German Shorthaired Pointer's markings. Like Raven. Another had the colors of a coyote,the ears of a wolf and the body of a German Shepard. One was pitch black,with only dots of brown. The face of a wolf,ears of a Shepard and the strong body of a Hound. Like Midnight. The other one had the markings of a Beagle,the pointy ears of Shepard. The thin tail of a Beagle and small orange eyes dotted with black eyeliner. But the smallest one in the corner of the box caught my eye the most.

It was a solid white pup,a brown nose. It's fur was fluffy and smooth-looking. It's eyes were an unusual purple,it's tiny wolf-like ears were pinned against it's fluffy head in fear. It looked nothing like the other four. It was very obvious the poor pup was terrified."What about that one?". I ask Mr. Tyson,his gaze shifted to the tiny pup."Oh. That one. I found that one in the forest. It looked so scared,so I took it in. I'm hoping someone will fall for the cutie". Mr. Tyson explained,patting the pup's head.

"I will,I'll take her". I smile,I was already falling for the wolf-like pup. Mr. Tyson looked unsure."Are you sure,Shaylena?". He asked me. I looked to the girl beside me,she was cooing to the coyote-looking one."Yes,I'll take her". I tell him. Mr. Tyson hands the puppy to me. I wrapped my arms protectivly around the small puppy gazed up at me,looking content."Hey there little one". I cooed to it,the puppy let out a sigh and rested her head on my arm. The girl that showed me the puppies smiled."She likes you already". She says to me. _I know_. I think,listening to the puppy's slow breathing.

"I'm Melody".

"Shaylena".

Melody put the coyote puppy down and looked at my new puppy."What're you gonna name her?". She asks me,gently petting the wolf pup. _Haven't really thought about it.._I think,I scan my mind for a good name.

"Roxy".

Yes,that was her name. Roxy's eyes blinked open and she looked up at me,her small fluffy tail gave a wag."She already likes her name". Melody giggles,I nod."You gonna get one?". I ask,motioning to the four sleeping puppies. They looked so cute! Who could resist them? At that moment,a woman walked by. By her style of dressing,I could tell she was stuck-up. Her brown eyes land on the puppies. And she scowled."Who could love those rascals! All they do is mess your house up,tear your clothes..get rid of them!". She stuck her nose in the air and walked away. _Who put you in charge? _I scowl after the woman. Melody completely ignored the woman and said: "I'd get one..but I'm not sure how my Aunt would react towards and animal..". She went silent after that,picking the Midnight-looking puppy. And walking over to an ally-like hall-like path down between the buildings. She sat against the wall, I sat beside her. Now that I think of it,would _I _be allowed to keep Roxy inside the castle? Surely Kai and Gerda would get irritated with a hyper-active puppy running around.

I laugh at the thought."What?". Melody asked,I stiffle the laugh."Sorry,I'm just thinking of how..". Wait a minute,she didn't know I stayed in the castle."Some family friends..". I'll put it that way."Would react to a hyper puppy scammpering about". Melody laughed too,getting the idea. I had two new friends. Roxy,and Melody.

"Shouldn't you be heading home? I'm sure your mother is worried about you". Melody tells me once our laughter subsided."Oh..". Was I could say. Should I tell her I live in the castle? Would she believe me? Now,if I had my powers the temperture would've dropped 10 degrees in seconds. But,I didn't have them so..

"My mother..I..haven't seen her in 2 years. I..". Melody looked at me,encourging me to go on."I stay in the castle,I used to live in the Orphanage. But..I _had_ the same powers as". I had to remember to adress Elsa by her first name around others."Queen Elsa,I was afraid of hurting.. my friends and..ran off. Queen Elsa took me in". I tell her.

Melody gaped at me.

"You..". She began."You live in the castle..with..with..Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?". I bite my lip mentally and nod."That's so cool!".

* * *

**That's correct,I'm a Little Mermaid fan! What? Your reading a FROZEN fanfiction,and your saying Disney is for babies? Correction: Frozen is a Disney movie thank you!**

**Here's my Disney Female Favorite list**

**1: Snow Queen Elsa**

**2: Princess Anna**

**3: Princess Melody**

**Problem with my likeage of Melody? Keep it to yourself.**


	6. Back At The Castle

Like A Daughter

Chapter 6: Back At The Castle

**Well,thanks for all the views. Lol,over 2,000! **

**WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER!**

* * *

**I have been getting many PM messages asking me how Shaylena knows Athena's lullaby,and if Melody and Shaylena were princesses**

**Here**

**Ariana(Shaylena's mother)XDavid(Shaylena's father)=Shaylena**

**?X?= Eric(Melody's father),Carol(Melody's Aunt),David(Melody's Uncle)**

**Shaylena never knew her cousins because Ariana never took her to Family Reunions because before Shaylena was born,David divorced Ariana. Ariana was to make sure Shaylena would never know her father's side of the family and left her at the Orphange.**

**And the Princess thing,NO! Melody isn't a Princess in this story,otherwise how would she be living in Arendelle? If Shaylena were a Princess,wouldn't she be at her own kingdom? Get a mind people,jeez..**

* * *

**Shaylena's POV**

* * *

_I'm hearing things arn't I? _

I stared at Melody,my mind whirling. I lived in the castle,and I was nine. Shouldn't people think I was stuck up? Woah there,I am so not stuck up. If I were stuck up,I wouldn't be holding a puppy right now,or talking to a village girl."How is that..cool?". I ask Melody,toning my voice in deep confusion.

"Very easy,you _live _with _the Queen _and you don't consider yourself lucky?". Melody asked me.

"Uh,I don-". I gritted my teeth,feeling the light pain that was in my chest double 10 times worse. I fought back the scream that was demanding to be let out."Shaylena! You alright?!". Melody gasps,the puppy in her arms jumping out and walking over to me. Roxy whimpered from beside me,putting a paw on my knee as if asking 'you okay?' The pup Melody had taken,whined and set it's black head on my leg. I seen my world slowly going black,why does this keep happening? I felt my body go limp. Voices rang in my head,many voices I didn't recognize. I felt myself falling,my hearing begining to fade...

"Shaylena!".

A voice pauses my falling. But I stay in the same place,my blonde hair waving about as if in water. I look around,but see nothing but black. My name echoed in the blackness again. The voice was familiar. Not Melody's. Not Halla's. I opened my eyes,I wasn't in the ally anymore. Melody wasn't with me. _How did I get here?_ I question myself,the pain still pounding inside me. I was weakening. The Black Magic inside me was getting stronger by the minute.

* * *

"Shaylena..".

The voice came again,now I recognized it."Elsa?". I practically asked,my voice was very weak. I felt her hand rest on my shoulder."Your okay..". I heard her sigh,_Of course I am.._ I think,why did she sound slightly worried? Ohh...the Black Magic..now how did that slip my mind? I leaned up,a strong flash of pain shot through me forcing a scream out."Maybe you should lay down..". Elsa told me softly,her icy blue eyes full of concearn. _Fine with me.._I think,slowly laying back down."How did I get here?". I finally asked,as far as I remembered I had been in the ally with Melody.

"A girl brought you here,you were unconsious..".

"Melody?".

"Black hair,blue eyes?".

"Yea".

"It was Melody".

I smile to myself,Melody was kind to do that. She probably got yelled at by the guards..now that would have been funny! I couldn't help but to giggle at the thought. Now,that was true friendship. A real friend would die just to save your life,but in this case,a real friend would take threats just get you to safety. I realized my chest had stop pounding and leaned up. Elsa was looking out the window.

Silence had filled the room,making me feel..odd."What're you lookin' at?". I ask,not caring if I spoke in the correct way or not."The commotion in the Village,was it like this when you went down there?". She answered,not looking at me. _Like what? _ I got up from the comfy bed and gazed out of the clear window.

People were rushing back and forth. They looked like they were in a hurry. _What? _I asked myself,I had only seen the town like this once. When the rulers of Karnelle(Don't ask me why they named their kingdom that) was coming. Surely no Royals were arriving at this moment..

"It looks like their preparing for a visit..from Royals by the looks of it". I say,watching as a man shooed three horses into their stalls outside. Wait..horses...stalls...I watched as puppies scammpered across the grounds. Roxy! Where was my puppy?! I look around the room,after seeing the puppy was no where in sight. I began to worry.

Elsa must've read my mind."The puppy is with Anna and Halla". I let out a sigh of relief. As long as Roxy was with people I knew I could trust,I was okay."Elsa..". I say,getting her attention."Can I keep her here? She wouldn't cause much trouble. I'll make sure of it". I plead,I really wanted to keep this puppy. She was so adorable. And as far as I knew,everyone believed wolves were evil. Well,not this little puppy.

"You know you don't have to ask". Elsa tells me. Puzzled,I spoke again."What'd you mean?". I ask,not understanding what she told me."Anna used to bring _wild _animals into the castle. So,I guess you can say I have a soft spot for animals". The Queen half-giggled."And since _Roxy _is _your _dog,she's allowed to stay here. You have permission to order the servents if Roxy needs something,okay?". _Permission to order the servents..? Cool!_

"Thanks Elsa". I said warmly. I felt something leave my body,and I felt my body slightly warm up. But,I payed no attention as I watched the scurrying villagers below.

* * *

"Ah! No!". I hear Halla,wait..who's Halla..eh,who cares,name sounds familiar,scream playfully. I leave my room to see what...Halla..was screaming about. When I reached the railling,I looked down. She was being chased by Roxy,I found myself smiling. The two looked like they were having a good time."Don't...". The girl below,most likely Halla,turned around just in time to see Roxy crash into a servent. "Who let this wolf in?! Guards!". The servent yelled,my eyes widen. Two guards rushed in."Take the wolf out!". The servent ordered. _Whoa there,last time I checked,guards only listened to Elsa's orders..._I thought,watching the guards pick Roxy up. The pup squirmed and hollard.

"Let her go". A soft voice filled my ears,the guards' attention came up towards me. But only not towards me."Your Majesty". A guard began,his rough voice making me shudder."Someone let this wolf pup in. I am only protecting the castle,and all of Arendelle". Okay,permission to attack this guard? I clench my fist hard,forcing myself to scream.

At these times,I wish I had my powers."That wolf will not hurt anyone,it belongs to Shaylena". Elsa told the guard,coming down the stairs. All eyes turned to me,suddenly I felt something inside me telling me to run. Only I couldn't,my legs felt like they were pinned down. The guard put Roxy down,the pup raced up to me. I looked around for...Halla?...but she was nowhere in sight,she must've ran away before the guards came in. I couldn't blame her,the guards were pretty scary..

Speaking of Halla,where'd she go?

* * *

**OMG This chapter sucked! Worse chapter in the world! I don't blame you if your saying 'oh my god! My eyes burn!' Trust me,Mine do to ^.^'**


	7. Past Story

Like A Daughter

Chapter 7: Past Story

* * *

**I'm pretty sure my dad read this. He said he didn't read much, but I don't believe him ^.^' well, that was very..odd..**

**For all of you asking if I am a fan of Helsa, Jelsa, or Elsanna on PM. Here are my answers...**

**My likage of Helsa(Hans and Elsa)= 0%**

**Why? HE TRIED TO KILL MY FAVORITE DISNEY FEMALE!**

**My likage of Jelsa(Jack Frost and Elsa)= 10%**

**Their.. okay, just creeps me out a bit**

**My likeage of Elsanna(Elsa and Anna)=10%**

**I'm only with the Elsanna sisterly love..**

**And**

**My likeage of Elsa and OC= 0%**

**I don't even know of the OC so...**

* * *

**Shaylena's POV**

* * *

_If Roxy ever does that again, she'll be kicked out of here. I'm sure of it! _I think as I lead Roxy down the hall, the puppy whimpered at my side. "Don't you whimper at me, Roxy, you know you could've been kicked out!". I glare down at the young wolf puppy. Roxy lowered her ears to her head and whined an apology.

"Don't do it again". I tell Roxy as I enter our room. I had a feeling the young wolf would, but it was a pup thing right? Yea, I think it is.. I walked over to the window of my room and gazed out, I watched as three year old-looking children played outside in the leaves that were begining to fall. Autumn was arriving. I had been in this castle for what? A month now? 2 weeks? Probably 2 weeks. Roxy jumped up into a chair beside the window and looked out as well, I giggled slightly. The pup was curious, she wanted to know what I was looking at.

"Might want to train her, if you don't want the guards to throw her out". A very familiar voice came from my door."I would, If I could". I responded, smiling to myself. I'd probably never know why, but I felt like I belonged here. Down at the Orphange, I felt misplaced. Here, I don't know how to describe the feeling. Safe, loved, protected... many more feelings."You can, if you can_ sneak_ into a _castle _I'm pretty sure you can _train_ a dog". Elsa laughs, coming up beside me.

I turned to her, a playful smirk on my face."Shush you". I smirk, pretending to be angry. Elsa pretended to be offended.(**Hey..that rhymed**!) I giggle, walking to the door and letting Roxy out. A thought came to my mind, why was Elsa so nice to me? I wanted to ask, but I didn't know how to put it. I pushed that away and flopped down on my mind.

Soon, my powers came to mind. What if I never get them back? Who would I be without them? For once, I missed my powers. Without them, I feel like something missing from my life."Elsa..". I say, needing someone to talk to. Elsa glanced at me."Yea?".

"What if I never get my powers back?".

Elsa remain silent for a second or two before responding."I don't really know, Shay". She finally said, shutting the drapes at the window. The room was now darkish, but still light enough to see perfectly. A knock came from the door, Elsa regained her 'Queen mode' and opened the door. Kai was standing there, he gave a slight bow before speaking.

"Queen Elsa, Shaylena. There is someone who wants to see you both". He said, wait. Me? Why me? I'm not royalty, why would someone want to see me? Clearly Elsa was thinking the exact same thing."Take us there, Kai". Elsa told the servant. Kai nodded respectfully and walked down the hall, I glanced at Elsa, who glanced back."Me? Why me?". I whisper to her, she looked towards Kai."Not sure". She whispered back, slightly squinting her eyes as if looking something.

Kai stopped at the ballroom."Queen Elsa". I hear someone say, the voice was very familiar. But very strange at the same time. Someone came out from the dim light, the lights had been shut off due the time. I gasped when I seen the owner of the voice. No.. no no no. It's been 2 years since I seen her, but I'd recognize her anywhere. Her bright blonde and her dazzling blue eyes, and her 'soft voice'. I'd know it anywhere. This was NOT who I wanted to see.

"Who are you". Elsa asks, her voice sounding of full royalty. I admired that about her, she could hide her emotions. The woman showed no sign of fear. I would be, the Queen could freeze you in place for eternity if she pleased."Your Majesty,I'm Ariana Rays. I come from the kingdom of Lucania. I hear a young girl snuck into your palace a few weeks ago, it so happens, I know this girl. She's my-". Before she could finish her 'speech', I spoke up."Your not my mother". I say, I toned my voice with pure hatred and disappointment.

Ariana's ice eyes shifted to me."Shaylena..? You've...changed...". I could she was confused. What'd she mean, I look different? I look the same don't I? Light blonde hair, blue eyes..

I glance at myself in a mirrior near by and gasped. My hair wasn't light blonde anymore, it was bright blonde. And my blue eyes were replaced by green ones. If I didn't know better I looked like Rapunzel when _she_ was 9! "Ariana, why did you leave Shaylena at the Orphanage for two years?". Asked Elsa, I turn around and frown at Ariana. Yea, why did she? I needed to hear this. Ariana looked scared, but she began the story. I listened closely. Very closely.

* * *

_Two years ago_

_No POV_

_Shaylena whirled around, laughing as she sent snowflakes into the air. Her mother and her boyfriend Clark were in the room and she had been told to go play. Well, she was playing right? Just as she sent more snowflakes into the air, a hand grabbed the back of her shirt collar."Let me go!". She screamed, knowing it was her mother's boyfriend."Ariana! Your daughter carries the same murderous powers as Arendelle's Queen! Did you know of this?!". He demanded to Shaylena's mother, Shaylena struggled to rip free from his tight grasp._

_"Yes..Clark I did". Ariana said softly, not even looking at her six year old daughter. Shaylena slapped Clark's hand, freezing it. Clark yelped in pain and Shaylena shot off to a corner. Clark eyed Ariana, holding his frozen hand that was slowly defrosting. "You knew?! Ariana, this power could kill us! You need to have her out of here by tomorrow. Take her to Arendelle's Orphanage. She'd surely be adopted there". The black-headed back said, crossing his arms. The words rang in Shaylena's head. Orphange? No, she wasn't parentless. She had her mother. Maybe not for long.._

_Ariana nodded in full defeat, breaking the young girl's heart. Her mother just agreed to get rid of her.. she could do that to her right? Ariana surely loved her. Didn't she? Shaylena wasn't so sure anymore. It all happened so fast, one minute she was laughing and playing and the next.. she was being sent to the Orphanage in Arendelle. So many questions pondered in her young mind. But she had to conceal herself from blurting them out. And using her powers around Clark._

_The next day Ariana had put a sleeping Shaylena into the wagon car and rode off towards Arendelle. It was a seven hour ride. Shaylena had woken up an hour before they arrived, she had asked Ariana so many questions the young woman swore she was near her snapping point. But one question silenced her.'Why do I have to stay in Arendelle?'_

_When they arrived, Ariana left Shaylena at the Orphanage doorstep and promised she'd be back tomorrow. Shaylena, being only six, believed her. Shaylena watched her mother ride off before the owner of the Orphanage, Miss Ann, took her inside._

_Ariana never returned, and Shaylena quickly grew distant from people. She wouldn't speak to anyone but her very few friends. The young girl stopped believing her mother would return three weeks later._

* * *

**Shaylena's POV**

"You left her there because _Clark _said so?". Elsa demanded, her blue eyes showing annoyment. Ariana nodded."And I'm here to retrieve my daughter. Your Majesty". I seen a small hint of fear flash in my mother's eyes, Elsa was protecting me. I knew fully well she wouldn't allow Ariana to take me away.

I smiled at one word. "No".

* * *

**It would really help if you would leave a review, I love making this story but I need encourgement. 3 more reviews and I'll add someone's OC.**


	8. Mother

Like A Daughter

Chapter 8: Mother

* * *

**The begining of this chapter made me cry... I don't know why. It's not even sad!**

**Okay A/N here, Shaylena has been in the castle _four _weeks. Let's just say she was unconsious for two weeks. What? I've been unconsious for two weeks before! **

**Sorry if anyone's OOC, it's cleaning day at my house and I am literally wanting scream. The minute my doorknob turns I feel anger bubbling inside me. After my parents leave, I repeat 'Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show' about 10 times.**

* * *

_Go away! I don't want to wake up!_ I growl mentally at the knock on the door, I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to see Ariana again. When she came, I fell hollow inside but when she spoke I just wanted to tackle her screaming, laughing and screaming again. Mostly screaming.

"Shaylena, it's time to wake up". I hear Kai say. I grabbed my pillow moaned into it before getting up, as I head to the bathroom I glanced at my now bright blonde hair. Looked more curled than tangled, but of course, my hair has always been like that. Though their not see-able, there are huge knots in there.

Picking up my icy blue brush I began to work on my hair, wincing at couple tugs. Finally, I got my hair done. Actually, I got everything done. I glance up at the new me, my eyes filled with regret and sadness. Regret for saying I hated my powers, for they were a part of me. Sadness for loosing those powers, without them, there's a hollow feeling inside of me. I sighed, my mind flashing to last night.

My mother, Ariana, had arrived. She wanted to see me at first, but then she wanted to take me to her kingdom. I refused, that had gotten Ariana boiled but before she could respond, the doors blasted open. Anna had ran in, laughing. Deciding to leave Ariana, so I wouldn't have to talk to her, I followed had followed Anna.

Glad I did, I have no clue what happened last night.

"You ready?". I hear a voice coming from my door, I looked to the side of the mirrior and seen Elsa standing in the doorway."For what?". I asked, looking over my shoulder. Did something happen last night? I had to go to bed.. how would I know? Elsa sighed and looked away. "Your mother's taking you... home".

"Home? I am home..". I turned completely around, gestering around the room. I was home, I lived here. In Arendelle's castle. Where I felt like I belonged. And I'm going _home? _No, I was home. Ariana can't force me to leave, could she? No. She couldn't. "Actually, Shaylena, your not". What, wait what? Yes I am. I'm home!

"Yes I am...". I say without thinking. Tears spring to my eyes. Elsa wasn't sending me away, was she? She couldn't.. she's wouldn't."You're not... sending me away are you?". I ask, blinking the tears away before they could be seen. Though I wasn't crying, yet, my voice had cracked slightly. Elsa came over to me and got down to my level. "I have to... I don't want to. Shay,". She brushed some of my loose hair from my eyes. "Do you think I _want _to send you with someone you don't trust?".

I close my eyes. "I-I don't know..". I did know, but I wasn't sure if I did. Wait, what? I opened my green eyes again."I don't Shay, but if you go. You have a chance at being a normal girl". Elsa tells me softly, normal? I don't want to be normal. Normal's boring

"Elsa, I don't want to be normal. I'm _not _normal...". I protest. I wasn't normal. and I didn't want to be. "Shay,". Elsa took her hand in mine. "Trust me. If you go with Ariana, you'll love it. You'd make friends, meet you're family..". I cut her off there. "I don't want to see Clark again, and I so don't want to know if I have half-siblings! I love it here, _this _is my home.. Ariana _isn't _my mother...".

Elsa glanced at the door, then back at me. "Yes, she is Shaylena.. I don't want to see you leave. But, you'll be with family. If you don't go, how will you know what a mother's love is?". She questioned me, not expecting an answer. _I don't need a real mother's love. Kindness makes a mother. _I think, I know this by books I've read and how mothers treat their young in the village. "Not by Ariana, that's sure for sure,". I smile slightly, Elsa raised a brow in confusion.

"What?".

I smile. "Face it, you love me don't you?".

"Now, why would you think that?".

"Well, you were deeply worried when the Black Magic- which is gone- began to weaken me. You cared for me, you protected me when Ariana said she was going to take me home". I explain, leaving some stuff out.

"Hey, everyone would do that". Elsa said, as if she didn't believe her own words.

"Sure, let's go with that". I laughed.

"Whoa, wait. How'd the Black Magic... disappear?". Elsa asked me, deeply confused now. Oh yea, forgot to say that. "Magic of friendship". I replied simply.

* * *

Ariana was waiting at the large doors, looking bored to death. I stopped walking, I didn't want to go. All she would ever do is boss me around as if I'm a maid. "Oh, there you are Shaylena". Ariana says, seeing me. I stare at her, not responding. I was going to keep my mouth shut, maybe.

Elsa looked down at me and whispered. "Go". I had decided to go, for Elsa. Not because Ariana wanted me to.

"Come on, we're leaving now. When we get home, you're speaking to Clark. Playing with Eli and Chandler-". I cut her off there."What?! I have half-siblings?! No, I'm not going". I say.

"Shaylena! Your coming with me!".

"No! Your not my boss".

"But I _am _your mother".

I didn't respond, I turned and ran. Ariana yelling after me. I got to my room and slammed the door, I wasn't going home. She had other children, I saw this coming the minute she came here. I walk out into the rising sun, the coolness of arriving winter settling on my skin. I close my eyes and breathe slowly, allowing the coolness to comfort me.

I turn back to my room, I needed to count on myself. I wanted to stay here. But apparently, Ariana does not agree. Elsa? Not sure, would she really send me away? I doubt it, but it's possible. Closing the doors to the outside once I was in my room, I whirled around.

Did Ariana love me? No, of course not. She never acted like it, she met Clark when I four. If she loved me before then, I don't remember it. As far as I remember, she's always been more obbessed with Clark than me. At first I thought it was a phase but after a year passed I knew he was never going to leave.

I told Ariana that I wanted Clark gone, and if he didn't leave I'd run away. Well, when she took me to the Orphanage here I did run away didn't I? Maybe it's destiny that brought me here. Did I mean what I said to her, yes. I ran away. And I'm not going back.

I blamed Clark for loosing my mother's love, but, maybe it's not his fault? What! Of course it is! He changed Ariana's mind about me. She probably wants to take me home so she can kill me herself! I'm most likely a monster in her eyes! But, maybe she wants a second chance? Everyone deserves a second chance right? No. Not her. She had her second chance. The day Clark found out about my powers. It was me or him. She chose him.

Maybe she had to? Maybe dad, David, left her because of this? Maybe she only wanted love in her life? But, arn't I more important than boyfriends or husbands? Of course I am, I was her daughter. She chose Clark over me. That hurts. I'll never understand properly if I don't learn her side. Wait, I did learn her side. She chose Clark. Not me. She listened to Clark and took me to the Orphanage and promised to return. Did she? No...

The answers were inside of _me _somewhere. I just didn't know where, did Ariana love me? Is Clark gone? Are Eli and Chandler just like Clark? Then one question rang in my mind. Not one of Ariana or Clark. Or of Eli and Chandler. Why didn't Elsa allow Ariana to take me away in the first place? Why did she really say 'no'?

* * *

**Well, this chapter was... interesting... okay, just kiddin' It wasn't was it? **

**Review please, it'd really make my day. Eli and Chandler will appear in the next chapter, and they are my friend's Ocs. She didn't comment, but she PMed me.**


	9. Adventure Day

Like A Daughter

Chapter 9: Adventure Day

* * *

**I'm gonna start updating as soon as I can, maybe on Saturdays. Sorry about the late update. I've had so much homework to get caught up on.. and my parents are always on the laptop so I won't have time to update as much as I want. Maybe when my touch screen arrives I'll have time to type ^.^'**

* * *

_What's taking so long? _I think, leaning against a brick wall. Melody, Halla and I had gone out to the village to search for Halla's parents. The Orphanage had finally found her parents, Halla had never been so excited, Melody and I came along to keep her company while she waited. Right now I was waiting for Melody and Halla to return from visiting the Taco Store. I swear Halla couldn't live without her Tacos.

"Hello, Snow Princess right? Have you seen our daughter?".

I looked up. A woman with dark brown hair, lighter than Halla's. Brown eyes mixed with a hint of green. I stared at her, _this _was Halla's mother no doubt. "Uh, yes. She's... wait. Did you just call me 'Snow Princess'?". I ask, raising a brow in confusion. The woman nodded. "Uh.. okay, I.. I'll.. I'll go find... Halla." I said, looking for the right words. Opening the Taco store- no not Taco Bell- I searched for Halla and Melody.

Apparently they had found someone they know to 'order' the tacos for them, the person had accepted and was now handing the tacos to my friends. Just as they turned around, I gave the signal 'out here'. Halla thanked the man and raced outside, flying by me like a cheetah. Melody giggled. "Hyper". She called before Halla exited the doors.

"Mom! Dad!".

I hear Halla laugh/cry/scream. I smiled, pushing away the hollow feeling inside of me. I never actually had a family... I wonder what it's like. What's a dad like? What is it like to have a real mother? What's a 'mother's love'? I was glad Halla would find the answers to the questions. Melody already knew them. Watching Halla reconnect with her parents made me happy, it was great to know all of my friends have their families to protect them.

After a couple minutes, I began to walk away. Halla must've caught me because she darted straight in front of me. "You okay?". She asked me, I nodded. "I'm alright, Halla, just go back to your parents." I paused. "You have much to catch up on don't you?". Halla remain silent.

I smiled warmly at her and gave her a light hug before leaving. I glanced back to see Halla watching me from the corner of her brown eye. I knew what she was thinking, she had lived in the orphange _four _years. It must be strange to see your parents after that. As I made my way to the castle garden, I noticed many people had heavy jackets on. Stopping by a store, I looked at the temperture. 58 degrees, really people? It's not cold! 58 degrees is like night during the summer- I think.

I seen fancy-dressed people go by. Looked like Royals. But if they were Royals, how'd they get here and where are the guards they usually bring with them. I only got a glimpse of the Kingdom symbol before the couple disappeared around the corner heading to the castle enterance. "Sure, let _me _carry all the luggage". I hear a boy mumble. I looked in the direction to see a 10-year-old-looking boy and a 16-year-old-looking man.

The small boy had much luggage to carry. The teen kept giving the boy more and more. "Oh, shut up Austin, little bro. Listen, to be a prince, you have to be _strong_. Like me, so, all of this will help you strenghthen up". The teen told the 10 year old, dropping a small suitcase ontop of a large one. The extra weight made Austin loose his balance slightly. _He needs help. _I think, seeing that the suitcases looked packed.

"But Carls!". Austin complained, his brother had walked far ahead. Too far to hear poor Austin, I walked over. "You need a hand?". I ask, taking a couple of the suitcases from Austin. "Oh, thank you.. you saw how Carls acted didn't you?". He asked shyly. I could tell he hadn't spoken to anyone for a while. "Yeah... is he always like this?". I asked, watching Carls step into the castle. "Mostly..". Austin sighed, looking ahead. "Oh.. I'm Shaylena". I introduced myself, smiling slightly. "Prince Austin.. of Irendeha". Irendeha? What? "I've never heard of Irendeha..". I told him.

Austin didn't look impressed or angry. "No suprise there,". He began, sweeping some of his hair back. **(I'm gonna let you imagine what he looks like ^.^) **"Irendeha isn't very popular. That's why my parents, King Ross and Queen Kayla, came here. To ask for Queen Elsa's help. We're at war with the Eastern Isles". Austin slowed down upon seeing the guards ahead.

I kept walking, once I got on the third step the guards moved out of the way. "We could take those suitcases for you, if you want miss". One guard said, motioning at the cases I had. "No thank-you,". I eyed Austin who was struggling to keep the cases in place. "But, you can help Prince Austin". I say, the guard nodded and walked down to Austin. I walked on into the castle. Upon seeing King Ross, Queen Kayla and Elsa in the room, I set the cases down and cautiously stepped back outside. Wait, Prince Carls wasn't in there. Where was he? Panic surged in my chest, I didn't trust that guy roaming Arendelle alone.

Austin walked by me, now with only one suitcase to carry, and smiled. "Thank you- oh, can you take this?". He asked a passing guard. "Of course". The guard replied, taking Austin's suitcase.

Soon it was just Austin and me outside. "So.. where do you live? Surely your parents are worried.. and why did that guard offer to take the bags?". He asked me, I remain silent for a couple minutes. "Umm... about that, my mother left me at the Orphanage when I was six.. my dad's.. I don't know.. AndIliveinthecastlethat'swhytheguardofferedtotakethebags!". I said quickly, only Melody and Halla knew I lived in the castle. Austin's mouth fell open. "So.. so.. so.. your the.. the.. Snow Princess?".

"Snow Princess?". I asked.

"Yea, yea. There's a rumor going around saying a young girl snuck into a castle at night, she wore Ice and Snow powers. When she snuck into the castle, it became cold. The Queen and someone found the girl and the young girl was taken in by the Queen. That's _you_?". He gasped.

"Uh.. I guess so...".

"_Austin!_". I hear Carls yell, throwing the doors open. Austin leaped back, startled. "Get in here! You too brat!". Carls pointed a finger at me, I refrained myself not to slap it. "O-okay okay!". Austin said weakly, going into the castle. I followed him, when I entered I saw that Elsa and the Irendeha rulers had watched the whole thing. King Ross was frowning at his sons while Queen Kayla apologized for 'their' behavior.

"I'm so so sorry for Carls' and Austin's behavior, they've been grumpy since we left home..". Queen Kayla apologized, her voice sounded truthful. "That's okay,". Elsa replied, humor sounding clearly in her voice.

* * *

Two hours later

The sun began to set, due winter arriving, the sun was setting a hour earl

ier each day. It was dust right now and Melody and I were outside, saying 'goodbye' to Halla. She was leaving Arendelle for two weeks to spend time with her parents. I still had that hollow feeling inside, my best friend was leaving. And they were going over the seas, people could be killed in the ocean. I'm hoping that doesn't happen to Halla, I'd kill myself! But then Melody would be left alone with all of those annoying boys in the streets. We ran into the gangs everyday.

"See you girls in three weeks!". Halla says, waving at us as she ran towards the waiting ship. "Bye Halla!". Melody called, waving back. I waved too, but just a small wave. "I bet she's gonna _love_ her parents". Melody says to me, turning and walking away.

"Yeah..". I sighed, following Melody into the village. "You alright?". She asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, telling her I was okay. But I wasn't. As Melody turned a corner and waved 'bye' I began thinking about my mother. My father. Did Ariana and.. David.. love one another? Did I have a sibling, one by blood, somewhere out there?

What would it be like to have a real family? One that doesn't fear my powers, like Clark and Ariana do. What is a Daddy's Girl? Will I ever meet my half-siblings? I don't want to, their probably just like Clark. Boring, Protective, Skiddish, Serious and Mean.

I saw King Ross and Queen Kayla exit the castle, Carls was behind them. Austin followed behind Carls, this time he wasn't carrying any bags. The three guards were. I smiled, no one deserved to be treated like that. Especially by a brother. Austin spotted me from the corner of his eye, he waved and disappeared into the Village crowd after his parents.

I stepped into the castle, smiling mentally. I lived here, what was I thinking? All I needed was here. I didn't need siblings, I didn't need a father, I didn't need Ariana. A bark brought me from my world of spinning thoughts. Roxy! I hadn't seen her all day!

"Roxy!". I smiled, but I frowned when I seen her. A scar was on her left eye and two-look alike scars were on both sides. She was in pain. Who would've done this?! I gasped and kneeled down to her. She must've been attacked and limped into the castle when the doors were open.

"What happened?". I asked, knowing fully well she couldn't respond, she gave a whimper and crawled into my lap. I had to take her to the vet, but how? Oh wait, the vet was out of town! Dangit! Now, how am I supposed to help Roxy? I carried Roxy to the kitchen and grabbed some paper napkin and wrapped them around her body, I washed the dried blood from her left eye.

"I'm so sorry Roxy, I should've brought you with me." I whispered, good thing the wounds weren't too deep, or she'd seriously have too go to the Vet. Roxy gave a whimper and nuzzled my hand as if saying 'all is forgiven'. I smiled softly and ruffled Roxy's fluffy fur gently, she gazed up at me. Her purple eyes showed no longer pain, but happiness. "That's my girl." I giggle, stroking her soft fur, avoiding the bandage.

Roxy's ears perked forward. A small growl came from her throat, I turned in the direction Roxy's ears were perked. "Who's there?". I call out, my voice echoing against the silent walls. "Hello. Snow Princess." Some's deep scary voice echoed back, I backed up. I didn't recognize the voice. Surely no one broke into the castle. "Who're you?!". I demanded, whispering to Roxy to run. The young wolf obeyed and silently ran away.

"Don't even think about attacking."

I realized I had my hands up, prepared to blast at the intruder. "Who. Are. You." I repeat, letting a small flurry escape my hands. I seen puffs of icy breath in as the person came closer. My eyes widen at the sight of who it was. No, no no anyone but him!

"Clark!".

"You got that right."

Clark grabbed something from behind him, his breath coming out as thick puffs of icy smoke. "What'do want..?". I questioned, trying to hide the fear.

Clark was the one who had me sent to the Orphanage, he was the one who took my mother away from me. He was the one who threatened to kill me if Ariana didn't take me. He was the one who forced me into isolation. Clark had thought I was going to hurt the family and forced Ariana to take me. When I got there, I swore not to use my powers so that I could earn his trust. I never did. "Ah, you know. The usual.. I have your mother, two sons.. but that isn't enough. With Ariana knowing your still alive and well, my sons may turn to her instead of me for help."

I stared at him, if he wanted his sons' trust so much.. couldn't he earn it? "I'm sorry.. what did I do? I don't remember ever meeting Eli and Chandler.."

"But. Now that Eli and Chandler know about your powers, where you are.. their young minds may believe your their protecter. The one to look up to. Killing you is the best way. Ariana will never know who killed her '_daughter_'."

"I am _not _her daughter!".

"Yes, you are. She speaks of you fondly."

"No. No she doesn't."

"And how would you know?".

The sword was now aiming straight at my chest, ready to slice. Fine. "Go ahead. Kill me. Evilness always comes back ten times harder..".

Clark smiled at this. "Very well."

He began to wave the sword, I closed my eyes. My world spinning, what have I done? Did I literatlly just say that? God, I'm so stupid. Who would've thought I'd die at 9 in a half. Why does everyone fear or hate me? What did I ever do to them? Will anyone miss me once I'm gone? I gained the trust of Halla and Melody. But even they fear me sometimes. Roxy wouldn't miss me. Halla's happy with her parents. Melody's got a lot more friends. Austin's a prince.

So no one would miss me. What's the point in living. I tightened my closed eyes, awaiting for my death. "Don't touch her!". I hear someone yell. I felt the sword very close.

"Ah!". Clark gasped, I heard the sword hit the kitchen floor. I opened my eyes slowly, not really wanting to see what happened.

Clark was no longer there, the floor was covered in frost. "Shaylena!". I leaned up, my eyes automatically landing on the dropped sword. My world went silent. The silent air pounded in my ears, but I soon drifted off to my own day-dream world. What if the sword had hit me? Would I be dead or terribly injured? What would happen to my powers if I die? Will they die along with me?

"Are you alright?". The voice, Elsa, asked. I closed my eyes again and nodded. I was that close to death. I can't believe it, I had just felt my spin. Is that how everyone feels like when their near death? I felt my world spin again, and opened my eyes. I leaned back, hoping some of the shock, dizzyness and confusion would melt away. I closed my eyes again, sleep taking over.

* * *

"Wake up, Shay."

I moaned sleepliey and snuggled deeper into the warm covers. Wait, covers? How did I get in bed? Was it all a dream? I don't care, all I want to do. Is sleep. "No... too tired.." I reply, voice thick with sleep. "Alright, Snow Princess, don't make me have to force you up." Elsa joked, I opened a single eye and glared at her.

"No."

The next thing I knew, I was facing the floor. "Ooof!". I groaned and sat up, the cover on my head blocking my sight. "Elsa! That wasn't queen-like!". I say, lifting the cover from my eyes. My eyes wandered to the mirrior, they were no longer green. But ice-blue. And my light blonde hair was back. _I _was back.

"It's 11:30 already." Elsa told me, helping me up. I stumbled back for a second but regained my balance. "Anna gets to sleep in. Why can't _I?_". I challanged playfully. Elsa smirked. "Anna's up too."

"What? Why?".

"Shay, it's the first day of Winter. She wouldn't be herself if she wasn't already up!".

I smiled, Winter was here. Sure, all the bright colors were gone. All of the pretty flowers were gone. The bright green grass had turned dull. But Winter was here. No more scorching hot golden suns, no more long boring days. "Winter's here..". I whispered, looking out of the window.

Winter had arrived. My favorite season.

"You've been here since the begining of Autumn, Shaylena.. it's hard to believe that many days have passed." Elsa sighed, her gaze moved downward. "Elsa..?". I ask, placing my hand on hers. "What's wrong?".

Elsa glanced at me. I felt an argument coming on, I'd know that look anywhere. Oh lord. "You do realize, you _have _to go with Ariana, correct?". I gaped, no I didn't. It was _my _choice. I chose to stay, they can't force me to leave. No matter how hard they try! I'm not going '_home_'. It wasn't my home, here was my home. I belong here. Ariana is _nothing _to me. _Nothing_. Clark wants me dead. Eli and Chandler have never met me.

"No I don't! I chose to stay _here. This _is my home.. Ariana is not my mother. Maybe by blood, I am, but _not _by love. I don't have a mother. But I have a home, Arendelle. Here. This castle. Not whatever-Ariana-called it!". I protested. I was not going with Ariana. Clark will kill me!

"Lucania. That's your home Shay. Ariana is your mother, Clark is your step-father." There was a hint of anger when she mentioned 'Clark'. I have to go with him? With the guy who tried to murder me for God-Knows-What? Seriously?!

"But, ... okay.." I agreed sadly. Maybe if I go, Clark wouldn't kill me? Wait, that's stupid. I'll only go because _Elsa _told me to, not because Ariana wants me to.

Well, at least I'll get to meet my half-brothers.

* * *

"Are you ready Shaylena?". Ariana asked me, waiting at the doors with Clark. I avoided eye contact with Clark and nodded. No, actually I wasn't. What was Lucania like? How many people are there? Are the rulers nice?

Ariana head out the door, Clark following behind, every now and then shooting me a death glare. I ignored his glares and followed silently. Soon we arrived at a carriage. Some guy took Ariana's bags and helped her in. Clark stepped in after her, they reached out to help me in. "I can get in by myself!". I snap, stepping in. As soon I stepped in I seen a little boy with dark brown eyes, dirty blonde hair and ripped clothes. About two years old. And another baby boy with black hair and midnight blue eyes.

Eli and Chandler. "Mommy, who dat?". The blonde boy asked as I sat down keeping a distant between Clark and me. The boy tugged Ariana's shirt. "That's your sister, Shaylena, Eli."

"_'_Haylena!". Eli clapped his small hands, I blinked. Yep, Eli knew about me. I wish he didn't. Wait a minute.. I can make him forget everything. It doesn't take much when it's a two year old. "He already knows your name." Ariana tells me, I nodded slowly.

"You comin' home wit' us?". Eli asked, his dark brown eyes hopeful

"Yeah..''. I responded, looking outside.

Soon we were on the road, the wagon bumping every five minutes making Eli laugh and Chandler cry. _Oh lord.. shut up already!_ I mumble to myself. Clark shot me a 'excuse me?' glare. I glared back, now how can I live with _him_ in my life? Oh wait, I can't! Before I'm even there two days, I'm going to be dead.

I just knew it.

"Shaylena.."

I looked towards the voice. Ariana had said my name. Ugh. "Yes?". I ask, still avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry for leaving you there at the Orphanage. I know I promised to return. I'm sorry I didn't." She told me, I sighed. I wanted to believe her, my mind was saying yes and my heart was saying no.

She was lying, wasn't she?

"Whatever."

With a huff I closed my eyes, allowing the loud road to lull me to sleep.

* * *

"Finally.." I hear Clark mumble. I guess we're here.. how long was I asleep? Blinking my eyes open, I leaned up and stretched. Eli had fallen asleep against Ariana and Chandler was asleep in her arms. Ariana was asleep herself. I guess we were on the road for a while. Clark picked Eli up and head out of the wagon, I opened the tarp and looked out. Bright daylight. Shielding my eyes with my hands, I hopped out.

I was in Lucania.

Where I didn't feel comfortable.

This would never be my home. I was looking forward to having Winter in Arendelle.

"Come on!". I hear a girl yell, I turned around. Five girls were walking down the street, one racing in front. My mind flashed back to Melody and Halla.

"We're coming Halla!". I froze at that name. Halla? She was here? "Your just too fast for-". One of the girls looked over in my direction. She had reddish-blonde hair, green eyes and she was wearing a school outfit. "Oh hello." She said politely. The girl who had run ahead dashed over to me in a brown blur. "_Shaylena_!".

"Woah!". The next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

Halla stood above me, smiling wider than I could imagine. "What're you doing here? Where's Melody? Why are you here? Is Roxy here?". Halla attacked me with questions, she asked them faster than I could answer them.

"Slow down!"

"Oh, sorry"

I stood up and almost instantly, my eyes locked with the five girls across the street.

Were these Halla's new friends? Five in four days? Impossible. But they look so.. popular. They couldn't be Halla's friends. But, they are.

* * *

**Argh! This chapter is burning my eyes! I don't blame you if you hate this chapter. Hmm.. let's see how many words in total...**

**Word count: 3,841**

**Wow!**


	10. All This Way

Like A Daughter

Chapter 10: All This Way

* * *

**Roxy's POV**

* * *

"Why didn't she take me with her?". I whine, walking down the streets with my StreetDog Pack. "I don't know Roxy," The German Shepered of the pack says, nosing me with her black nose. I whimpered and walked quicker. The Pack was taking me to the Leader. They take every abandon dog to their leader to join their street dog pack. But I wasn't abandon, I couldn't be. I can't be. "Hey, Athea, how'd you get abandon?". I ask, knowing it'd take a while 'till we arrived at the StreetDog camp.

Athea sighed, her black and tan ears lowered to her skull, not wanting to speak of it. But she took a shaking breath in and spoke. "Well, it was a full three years ago.. my humans and I were taking a trip here. They'd never left me behind. One day my humans' son Jeff let me out of the house while Kacey and John were out. He took my collar off, which was a mistake, and let me free. I wandered the streets for a while before heading home. On my way back, the Dog Catcher snatched me up and tossed me in the back of his van.

"I barked at him all the way too the pound. The pound was like a mile away from my home. If it wasn't for Spike, I'd still be there. I looked for my humans once Spike and me escaped but I never found them." Athea ended there. Spike was the husky beside her. A black gray-wolf looking Husky with dark blue eyes. He had no collar either.

"How did you lose your humans, Spike?". I ask, walking in between the dogs. Athea flicked her ears and padded ahead as if not wanting to hear Spike's story. Spike let out a chuckle. I could tell by the fading color of his eyes and his ruffled fur, and his thick voice, that he was an elder. "Ah, I don't believe you wanna hear the story young one." He tells me.

I let out a bark, saying I wanted to hear it. Another chuckle came from Old Spike. He glanced down at me for a second and back ahead. I caught his fading eyes for a moment and seen the life slowly slipping away. Old Spike didn't have very many more weeks alive.

"Okay, I'll tell you the story," He finally barked. "Ten years ago: I was playing in the forest with my dog-friends. Yabree, a beautiful timber-wolf-dog, dared me to invade a Pack of wolves. At first I refused but my buddies urged me to do it. I finally agreed. They watched me as I slipped into the Wolf Pack territory. I had sensed the Wolf Pack alert and quickly left. The wolves followed me. I led them all the way back to the city before they finally caught up to me and attacked.

"When my humans found me, I was beaten up badly. They discussed about taking me to the Vet, but Nathan- the man of the house- refused. So, they left me there to die. Alazar, a small Malteese, healed me. Once I was well, I helped my dog-friend, Athea, out of the Pound and we wandered the streets for many days. Finally the Leader found us and invited us into his StreetDog Pack. So, you see, young one, humans are bad. They will only leave you to die. But, if you found the Perfect Person, they would never abandon you. I didn't get that chance. I never will, but I hope you, young Wolf, will."

I was amazed at Old Spike's past. So.. shocking. My ears perked up at 'Perfect Person'. "I know I have, Old Spike, Shaylena would never actually abandon me. I know she'll always come back for me." I barked, my confindence returning. Yeah, she'd never leave me. The minute her eyes met mine for the first time, I seen protectiveness cloud in them. Something only an animal can see in a human's eye. "I'm glad." Old Spike says, closing his fading eyes. Suddenly Athea stopped, her ears perked. She was alert. I sensed something in the air. Evil. Not a good thing. A growl sound from Old Spike's throat. The fur on the dogs spiked up. Athea had her lips pulled back in a snarl. Old Spike's muzzle wrinkled with the signs of a throat-snarl.

"Xander." The two dogs growled together. From around the corner,a wolf appeared. Dark gray fur, lined with many battle-scars. Three scars rested over his right eye sealing it shut. He had ripped ears that looked as if they were sharper than claws. The wolf snarled and padded over too us. "Ah, Spike, Athea," Okay, this dog has no respect. "Who's this little girl?". He stared down at me before his jaws curled into an ugly grin on his dark face. "One of_ us _am I correct? A little wolf? Most likely poor Moon's puppy." I was now growling.

Who in stars was Moon? I knew what a moon was, but, who was _Moon. _

"I am not Moon's puppy. Get out of here." I snarl, feeling my eyes blazing with fire. Xander took a step back. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just hear the little puppy threaten me to leave? Ha!" Xander licked his jaws. "You're out-numbered Xander." Came a voice from the other side of the street. I looked over.

A pack of streetdogs stood there snarling. A husky-shepered stood in front of them, her face calm. Xander smirked. "Ah, Irene. How nice of you too join us. Are you ready to die as-" A gun shot fired near by. All of the dogs looked in it's direction. Three men were standing in the road, guns aimed at us. "Run!" Old Spike barked at every dog.

"Get them!" A man hollered. The dogs scattered. "Roxy! Over here!". Old Spike called, hauling himself onto the roof of a building by jumping unstable boxes. I gave a small whimper before following him. I jumped the boxes, losing my balance on one but quickly regained it. Leaping onto the roof with Old Spike and Athea's help, I looked down. The men were aiming at Xander.

Pity filled in my gut. Xander may be evil, but no one deserved to die like this. I jump down, landing the head of a man. The man stumbled back a bit before completely losing his balance, I leaped onto the back of another. He landed face first, the other man aimed at me and shot. I narrowly missed it, biting his jeans and pulling with all of my might. Xander shoved him down, knocking him down.

The fight gonna was short.

Snarling, I bit a man's hand drawing blood. The man snatched his hand back and kicked at me. I jumped it. A man grabbed one of the guns and shot at Xander. The bullet shot him straight in the hind leg. The wolf let out a yelp of pain. Turning to the man, Xander snarled and launched himself at the man. Pinning the man down, Xander lay a paw on his chest. "Retreat!" One man screamed, the other two followed. Xander looked down at me, his dark eyes showing pride. "You are determind, pup."

Pride swelled in my chest. No, I won't join the StreetDogs. They were _abandon_. I wasn't. It was a mistake. And I know it, I didn't belong with the StreetDogs. I was a pet, a best friend, I was family. No dog would understand that, no dog put pets themselves. I've made up my mind. No StreetDogs, a journey lay ahead of me. I was going to find my owner.

"Are you sure you want to leave without meeting the leader?". Old Spike asked me, his fading eyes watching my every move. I nodded, I felt older than I was. I felt older than I am. I am small, but I am strong. Not every dog can see that. Most every dog believes if your small, your weak. But I'm not. "Yes, Old Spike, I'm sure. I thought meeting the Pack was the best idea. But, it's not. I'm sorry. I'll visit you once I return." I wagged my tail. Waiting for his answer, my purple eyes looked around at the Pack. Irene, obviously the Leader, sat on an unused trash bin. Old Spike looked uncertain. "You know, Roxy, most dogs don't return from their journey those who do, have the scars to prove it." He barked, his gruff voice slightly echoing.

Xander and three other dogs sat behind me. Athea, Old Spike, Irene and the rest of Irene's Pack was gathered around the trash bin.

"I know, Old Spike." I respond, Old Spike's head lifted. His snout towards the skies. "Very well." He said, the other dogs bowed their heads. Even Irene. Old Spike began to speak.

"Spirit-Dogs, if you may, please protect this pup and our fellow Pack-Mates. Guide them well, allow no harm to come to them. Leader Slash, with your quick-thinking, I ask you too give these dogs your skill. Leader Sky, with your swiftness, I ask you too give them your speed. Leader Fire, with your despereate need to protect your cared-for ones, I ask you too give these pack-dogs your wisdom. And, Leader Ayame, with your sharp eye-skills, I ask you too give these dogs the gift of strenght."

Leader Slash, Leader Sky, Leader Fire and Leader Ayame. They must be the first Dog Pack Leaders. The Four Packs were created by these dogs. Of course! This Pack, Irene's pack was the descendants of Leader Ayame, and the other packs were the pups of the other three leaders!

But, I am Wolf. I'm not Dog. "Old Spike, I am not a Dog. Why did you call upon the Four Dog Leaders?". I ask, Old Spike opened his jaws to speak, but the black lab behind me beat him too it. "Because, _we, _Jusen, Kara and I, _are dogs. _We need Protection from the Four Leaders. Not you. Is there even First Wolf Pack Leaders?". The lab and the other two dogs, A blood-hound and a beagle, burst into laughter.

Old Spike snarled. "Shush you mangy mutts!". Xander growled, his one eye glowing with annoyance. I silently thanked the two. I'll have to deal with those three, Irene signed them up for the journey. Well, we have a full journey ahead of us, maybe they'll change within time.

* * *

**Wow, I actually feel more comfortable writing _wolf _stories.. well that does make sense, ever since I can remember I've been writing animal stories..**

**On to Lucania! Now, where did I come up with _that.._? It's the worst title ever! I soooo wish I could change it..**

**I'm going to add my friends in real life to the story, you'll soon figure out who are my friends in real life. And, girls, if your reading this.. Don't. You. Dare. Say-Type-. A. Word. About. That. Kaykay?**

**And _ I know you said don't add your name to my stories, buuuuuut... ^.^' you know how I am. You tell me not to do something, I do the opposite.**

**Shaylena's POV**

**Two days later**

* * *

_Well, turns out Halla's friends arn't that different from Halla and me. Well, you know, except my powers._

I wrote down in my journal Halla's gave me the other day. Yeah, her friends arn't that bad. Miranda's kind and forgiving, even if you make her outraged, she'll forgive you seconds later. So, she's pretty soft-hearted. She also jokes around alot. Ria's stubborn and sneaky, you can ask her to get you something. She'll do it, but she'll sneak her way there. She's like a spy. Lucy's smart and a quick-thinker, need help on a test? Ask her, she'll answer it the best of her abilities. If you ask her a math question she'll respond faster than you can ask it. And Savannnah's a great artist, and singer and let's just say she can threaten real good too. She's also crazy. And the craziest of the group? Joti. If your mad, she can make you laugh again. She isn't afraid to be herself in front of others. She also bounces around endlessly, and there's no off button. I've tried that.

These five has also kept my power a secret since I came here two days ago. I can't risk anyone trying to kill me or take the power away. Again. I already have Clark trying to murder me. I'm almost never at 'home'. I'm over at Halla's house with her friends all day, sometimes I stay the night. Yes, Ariana gets angry. But who cares? Speaking of her, Miranda asked me about her yesterday. She asked me if she and I had a great bond. I responded with 'no'.

But that brought on questions from the rest of the girls. Sometimes I regret speaking. But, I answered all their questions as well, not with much detail but I answered them didn't I?

There's one question that I didn't answer. The question seemed to shut me down, I couldn't bring myself to respond. The question still echoes in my mind. The question was 'isn't there _someone _you consider a mother?'. Lucy had asked me that.

_Yea, someone I probably will never see again._

I looked up from my journal, smiling when I seen the snow falling. Winter was here. Snowflakes were falling. My gaze shifted to my new friends and Halla. Yes. My new friends. I was glad to be here with them, but, I also hated it here. This may be my birth place, but it will never be my home. The girls understand that, Halla's the same way. This was her birth place to, but it's not her home. Miranda, Lucy and Ria were born here. The other two, no, but this was their home.

I looked back out to the window and sighed, I wished to go out there and just let the snowflakes fall on me, but I was completely sure Clark and Ariana wouldn't allow me too. I was stuck inside. I unlocked my window easily, Clark locked it to prevent me from running away, and allowed the snowflakes to come in instead of sticking to the window.

Hearing a sneeze, I shut the window quickly thinking it could be Ariana. Miranda had sneezed, her signature to waking up. "Whoa, who turned the heat down?" She asked, covering herself with the covers on the floor. "Sorry, I opened the window.." I apologized walking to the heat crate on the wall and turning it up. Miranda nodded and let the covers fall from her shoulders. "You can open the window again if you want."

"No." I reply simply. Miranda's gaze went from confusion to caring. "Shay..? You alright?". She asked me, her voice soft. I shook my head. "Nothing..." Miranda stood up, rested her hands on my shoulders. "No. There's something wrong, I can see it. Plain as day."

I sighed, making sure the other girls were still fast asleep, I turned to Miranda. Sitting down on my bed, and began to speak.

* * *

**Done... **

**Review please, if you find a mistake. Tell me the wrong and the right and I'll correct it.**


	11. My Little Sister And My Little Girl

Like A Daughter

Chapter 11: My Little Sister and My Little Girl.

* * *

_**My friend wrote Elsa's POV... crazy right? But I allowed her too while I was drawing..**_

_**So... ALL OF THE CREDIT GOES TO MY FRIEND!**_

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I ambled around my once isolated room, it was supposed to be a ecstatic day. Why? Because it was the day of Arendelle's founding. There's supposed to be a immense, large, party. I couldn't bring myself to focus on the decorations I had to choose. My mind was set on Shaylena, and what I said to her the night before she left. I sighed. I can't believe I actually allowed the 'law' to win and take her away from me.

Sure, she wasn't my daughter. But, she was everything to me. She and Anna. Loosing one would be like loosing my life. I contemplated at all the work on my study table. _Forget the work_, a voice says in my head, _she's more important_.

Wait, what? I had to be devoted, loyal, to Arendelle. I can't let anyone get in front of that, certainly not a little girl. Maybe it was all an act? Clark was acting as if too kill Shaylena? No, that couldn't be, his eyes were full of real hatred. It couldn't have been a plot.

No, it wasn't. Shaylena had been shaken. I swore that night I wouldn't allow anyone I didn't trust around Shaylena. I promised her I'd never let her go, now look, I did. What kind of Queen am I? Queens never broke their promises. Yet, I did. What have I done. She probably despises me now, no, I can't bear that. She means everything to me. "What have I done?" I ask myself, lowering to the floor.

What if Clark killed her? He had no mercy, especially towards her. "Please, no." I instantly whisper. "Allow her to live, she didn't do anything." It was a fact, what had she done? I don't know why _he _is trying to kill her, but I know for a fact Shaylena didn't do anything. If she did, wouldn't she tell me? I raised my head at the sound of my name. "Who's there?" I demand, realizing they called 'Elsa' instead of 'Queen

"It's just me Els."

"Oh, sorry Anna." I apologized, I can't believe I didn't recognize my sister's voice. "That's okay, whatcha doin'?" Anna asked, laying stomach-down on my bed. "Instead of tracing and pacing?" She asked with a giggle, noticing that rhymed. "Tracing?" I asked, not caring if I hadn't answered her question. Anna leaned up, flinging her legs on the side of the bed and leaning back again. "Because your tracing your steps while your pacing around. When you do that...that means your contemplating real hard." Anna explained with a 'duh' voice. Perplexity took over me, what? I did? How have I not realized that?

I looked away. "Sorry, I was thinking." I sigh, my eyes focusing the town below. Everyone was readying for what they thought was going to be an immense ball. "About what sis?" Anna asks, coming over to me. I sigh again, knowing I promised never to lie to her again. But what if she finds it odd?

"About Shay." I respond, avoiding her eyes. "Oh," Anna said, I felt her hand rest on my shoulder. "She's special to you isn't she?" She asked, not sounding like herself. I glanced back at her. "What makes you think that?"

Anna smiled. "Because you love her."

I turn to her, smirking as she removed her hand. "Prove it." I challenged. Anna's eyes glinted with humor. "Do I have to Elsa?" She giggled, giving me a light shove. I step back, gaining the slight bit of balance I lost. "Yeah. You have to." I said, barely containing the urge to laugh along with my little sister. Anna groaned playfully, crossing her arms. "Here's the top reason, you allow her to call you 'Elsa'. It's plain as day."

"Point is?"

"Face it sis, you love her."

"I don- I...I..."

"Now look who's falling over their words!" Anna erupted into laughter, I stared at the ground. Yeah, maybe I did. Maybe she was special to me. I thought I was only worried because... well, I don't really have a reason. "I guess I do." I whisper, a slight smile coming to my face. "Then go after her."

My eyes darted up at Anna. "What? Anna, I have a kingdom to run. I can't go after some child!" I said automatically. Anna rolled her eyes, and I knew what was coming next. "Yes you can. She means something to you, so you'll have an excuse." She told me, totally not sounding herself. I sighed, yes, I would have an excuse but the staff most likely would not agree with me. "Anna," I start off. "I can't. I have work to do, a party to plan."

Anna's eyes lit up. "I can plan the party, Kai can do the work! There! All done! You can go after Shaylena!"

"No, Anna, I can't."

Anna raised a brow, "I don't see why not, she obviously loves you too Elsa." I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach but ignored it. No, she was with her real mother now, allow them to bond. And maybe Ariana can convince Clark not to kill Shaylena. "Anna.." I say softly, taking her hands. Anna watched me carefully, her once ecstatic face faded to concern. "I just can't go after her, as much as I want to, I can't. Think about it, it would be weird if the Queen left the castle just to find a child."

My sister stayed quiet for what felt like hours. She finally spoke, but when she did, I barely knew her. "Elsa, that man wants to kill her. Eventually he will, don't just allow him to do that. _Try _to find Shaylena and bring her back. I may not know what motherhood is, but I know a mother's love when I see it. Elsa, and I see it in your eyes when your around her. Find her. I'm positive she'd do it for you, would you do it for her?"

I closed my eyes, letting Anna speak on.

Seeing she could continue speaking, Anna began to speak again. "Sister, that girl needs a mother's love. Give her the childhood you never had, show her love, protection and determination. She doesn't know what those things are, yes, she knows what friendship is. But does she know what family is? I'm pretty sure she doesn't." Anna was correct, Shaylena barely spoke of her family.

"Show her all the things you showed _me, _bring her back sister. You love her don't you?" She asked, her voice sounding serious. I felt weak, Anna had actually won. "Yes, Anna, I love her. She means a lot to me." I respond, my voice soft. Anna's face lit up, regaining her old self.

"Then go!" Anna smiled, her blue eyes shining. "She's like your own daughter isn't she?" It was more of a statement then a question, but I smiled back. "Come on! You need a disguise!" She grabbed my wrists and hauled me out the door, I couldn't help but to laugh along with the almost 19 near old. I loved her, I didn't care what others thought about her. I saw her as my beloved little sister.

The one who is willing to go after me after I almost freeze the entire one who loves me even though I nearly killed her twice. I let go of her hands and ran behind her, joining her in laughter. I felt like _me _again. Anna wouldn't care if I messed up on my sentences, fall of the bed, cry, or even embarrass myself in public. She'd just laugh, she done those things all the time. And still does.

Looking Anna, I felt love swell in my heart. She never gave up on me. Who cares if people sees the _Queen _running around the castle with her sister? Not me. Nor Anna. We stopped at a door, a red one in fact. "This is the room where I found some unused disguises! I found one that would really fit you." Anna explains, of course. Anything would remind her about me.

"And that would be?"

Anna opened the door and rushed in, her excited blue eyes landed on one disguise. "That one." She says, I look over too it and giggled. But Anna had grabbed my arm and the disguise. "Shush, and try it on. You won't even recognize yourself!" She laughed at that part. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, taking the outfit and going into a room.

I came out and Anna was right, I didn't recognize myself. Brown hair, dark glasses, red t-shirt with small V at the neck, and black silky jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had a pocket with chains on it and the jeans had the designs of chains drawn across them. I took off the dark sun-glasses and glared at my sister. "Who's she?" I ask, filling my voice with humor as I direct to the mirror.

"Hmm..." Anna contemplated for a moment, she grinned. "Alyssa, you'll be Alyssa." I frown at the name, uh yeah I don't think so. "Well, you can't really keep your name so.." Anna said after seeing my frown.

"True." I agreed, "But Alyssa won't be my 'name' okay?" I said. "Okay, fine." Anna replied, going back into thought. "Rachel? Eve? Marian? Hmm... Liv? Laura-" I cut her off there. When she got to thinking, apparently there was no way to stop her. "I'll go with Laura."

"Ok, _Laura, _get out there and find Shay!" Anna smiled, using my fake name. I smirked and put the dark glasses back on. "As you wish, your highness." I teased, causing Anna to give me the don't-you-dare-call-me-that look. I giggled and made my way to the door, as I passed Anna I heard her whisper 'love you, Elsa' I stopped at the door. "Who's Elsa?" I teased again, turning the door handle and looking back at my sister.

Anna chuckled. "Certainly not you." I smiled too, pulling the door a little bit I said: "Love you too Anna."

* * *

**Okaay...**

**Me: Wow, really A?**

**Ally: Sorry Shayleen Lena**

**Me: Never call me that again..**

**Ally: No. I like it.**

**Me: Yes people, most of my friends call me Shaylena or Shayleen Lena.. that's where I got her name in 2011... thank you Ally!**

**Ally: Np T!**

* * *

**On with Elsa's POV.. happy Ally?**

**Ally: JUST LET ME TYPE!**

**Me: Okay okay!**

**Ally: Thank you.**

**Me: Oh no, don't you dare.**

**Ally: It'll be funny!**

**Me: Uh, yeah, to you!**

**Ally: :) I know. **

**Me: Ohhhhh boy... PREPARE TO DIE! After this chapter is posted.**

**Ally: ... Okay.. Attention T's snowflakes-**

**Me: Ugggh**

**Ally: This one may be rushed!**

* * *

So, I was Laura now? Oh lord what have I done this time? _Gone out to search for Shaylena_ My self-consciousness responds.

"Hey! Where're you going so fast?" I hear someone call, a man. I was walking real quick to get out of Arendelle quicker. I quickened my steps hearing the man come closer. "Whoa there," The man gets in front of me. "Where're you going?" He asked again. I didn't respond and looked away, trying to get around him. "Hey, you ain't going anywhere. Now, why don't you take off those dark glasses? I can't see your eyes." The man says, giving me what they called 'the look'. I got into my Laura mode.

"No. Now, unless you want to be wounded worse than death, get out of my way." I say, using my slightly deeper Laura voice. I had made Laura stubborn and threatening. The man raised a brow, grinning. Oh he did not just do that. "Now why would I do that?" He asks, his voice deep. I frowned, alrighty. I tipped my dark glasses down slightly, allowing him to see my eyes. I felt them burning with a fire that ice shouldn't have. "What the- Qu-" Before he could finish, I shifted the glasses back. "Move." I say again, this time he stepped out of the way. I walked on with a quicker pace.

I glanced back to see him, he was staring after me with the expression 'Oh My Lord' on his face. I stop, the man stayed his distance as I turned slightly around. Making sure no one else was near by I spoke in my normal voice. "Don't you dare tell a soul, understand?" I ask, more in an order. The man nodded, his brown eyes wide. "I-I understand." He mumbled.

"Good." I said, beginning to walk again.

An hour or so later I arrived near Lucania. I didn't realize how long I had been practically running. Quite a long time by the look of it. I was tired, I was heaving for breath. "Shay.." I breathe out, looking across the landscape at the Kingdom. The kingdom was beautiful actually. Golden gates, silver poles.. colors everywhere. I sink to the ground, heaving. My world began to blur. What was going on? Was I that exhausted? Of course I was, I think I just ran more than eight hours.

The next thing I remembered was hitting the ground. I guess I was completely out of energy. Maybe just a few hours of rest and I'll start into the Kingdom. Yeah, just a few hours of rest..

* * *

I shot up, how long was I out? Please tell me it was only a few hours. Not a whole day. I hear someone speaking and I know I was no longer outside. Where was I then? I felt something soft beneath me, a bed? But how? Please don't tell me I'm in a hospital or anything like that.

"She's awake."

"Oh, hello miss." I turn to the voice, thankful that my glasses were somehow still on. "I'm Nurse Stone. You are?" Someone says, a woman was standing beside me. "Laura." I respond, using my Laura voice again, the nurse smiled and wrote something down on her notepad. "You should glad these girls found you. You could have died." The nurse said, slightly signaling behind her.

I mentally raise a brow, these girls? Huh? I looked back up at the nurse. "Girls?" I ask. "Yes, about 9, 10 or 11." She responds, walking off. I looked in the direction she pointed. Four girls were sitting on a bench talking. One with brown hair and brown eyes, I could've sworn she looked like Halla, another with red hair and green eyes, one with dark brown eyes and green eyes. The other one, I barely kept myself from crying out. Shaylena. She was here. I didn't find her. She found _me. _

Shaylena turned away from the other three and grabbed a book. The other three kept talking while she opened the book and began to read, softly smiling to herself. "Shay.." I whisper, hoping she would, and only she, would hear me. She looked up in my direction and smiled, she put the book down and came over. When she got close she spoke. "What do you think your doing here?" She asked, humor in her voice.

"What?" I ask as Laura. Shaylena lay her hand on mine and took my glasses off. "See? I knew who you were." She giggled. I decided to tease her and smirked. "Alright, who am I?"

Shaylena sat on the bed with me, she sighed and leaned into me, resting her head on my chest. I didn't move, instead I took her in my arms. She breathed in gently and whispered. "Elsa."

* * *

**Shaylena's POV**

**Yay, I get my computer back! Ally, you can continue to type Elsa's lines and actions. Just if it includes Shay in the sentence, add 'I, me' or anything like that kay?**

**Ally: Kaykay TSLB.**

**Seriously.. anyway...**

* * *

_Elsa, she's here. I can't believe it.._

I allow her to embrace me, feeling safe again. It was weird, around Ariana and Clark I felt uncomfortable and misplaced. With Elsa and Anna... that's a whole different story. I feel Halla, Miranda and Ria watching us but I didn't care. She was here, just by finding her unconscious near here, I had known she had come to find me. "How'd you know it was me?" She asked in a whisper that only I could hear. I opened my eyes and gazed at her. "Easy," I whisper back. "I'd know you anywhere. Disguise or not." I smiled, it may work for others. But not for me.

Elsa's eyes filled with something I'd never seen in my mother's eyes before. Love. A mother's love. Ariana, before she practically abandon me, had always told me that she loved me. Back then, I believed it. But now that I think about it, it was always a dull 'I love you.'

Elsa glanced to my friends, who had began conversing again, and back to me. "Shaylena," She says, her voice now toning with sadness. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking when I allowed them to take you here. I'm so sorry, I promised you I wouldn't let them take you. But I did. I'm sorry Shay.." She said barely above a whisper. I played her words over and over in my head.

Whoa wait, she thinks I hate her? Notta chance, you couldn't get me to hate her if you tried! Does she even know that? "Elsa, do you think I hate you?" I ask, concern filling my voice. Elsa avoided eye contact with me. "You should." I lay my hand on her arm. How could I hate her? She literally took me in, she treated me as if I were more than just a child. "How could I?" I ask. "Elsa, you took me in. You allow me to live in the castle, you are there for me when I need someone and you even saved me from Clark." I grinned at that.

Elsa smiled back. "You know why I saved you right?" She asked, I opened my mouth to respond but she beat me to it. "Because you're my little girl. I may not be you're mother," She took my hand and placed it at her heart. I kept quiet. "but, I love you Shaylena.." She whispered.

I felt my eyes light up. "I love you to Elsa."

* * *

**Questions**

**1: How many chapters should I add?**

**2: Should I add a plot twist?**

**3: Should I add 'Melody's POV?'**

**Ally: I'm sleepy..**

**Me: Okay.. take a nap..**

**Ally: No. **

**Me: Okay, fine with me. *reads***

**Ally: *takes a nap***


	12. Wild Group

Like A Daughter

Chapter 12: Home Alone

* * *

**Me: If you have noticed, I'm including Ocs in just one chapter. Like Austin and his family, their returning in this chapter. So, OCs from other chapters will be spread out. Some will be in a chapter just once.**

**Ally: You're putting Kyra in this chapter correct?**

**Me: No sorry A. Kyra doesn't fit into the story. If you want me too, I could make one-shots of them.**

**Ally: Will you post them?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Ally: Fine. That's good.**

**Me: Good, glad we agree.**

* * *

**Melody's POV**

Are they back yet? I peeked out the window, looking for my parents. They had left like three hours ago. I stayed home because I didn't want to see Granddad, I went over there almost everyday. I had to beg to stay home. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the Strawberry soda and setting it on the counter. Opening the Food Room door, I grabbed a can of spaghetti. It was pretty much all we had.

Pouring some Strawberry soda, I glanced up at the time. 2:00. They left at 11:30. I opened the spaghetti and poured it onto the plate and put it in the microwave. I set the cook timer on 1 minute and walked back into the living room. I grabbed the control and turned the T.V on. I scowled at what came up. Bubble Guppies. God I hate that show, it shouldn't even exist! I turned the T.V off.

The microwave beeped and I went and got my spaghetti. I almost screamed when my fingers met the hot edges. Whoa, I needed to allow it to cool down. Where's Shaylena when you need her? I pulled the steaming plate out quickly. Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. I almost dropped the plate. I put the plate down and blew at my fingers. "Yikes..!" I mumbled, shaking my hands in the air.

Finally, I got the plate to the living room. I looked around for entertainment, TV? No. Laptop? Maybe. Call a friend and invite them over? Totally. Wait, wouldn't mom and dad get mad? Ha, hey that rhymed.. Naw, they've been gone like three hours. Surely they'd be gone for another three hours? Maybe. I picked up the phone and dialed Halla's number, Halla had came back with her parents after they found out their- Bryson and Halla's- aunt had moved over here. I then remembered the Call Of The Wild Group Meeting. It was in a couple minutes. All children in Arendelle and from near by kingdoms who are above 6 and below 17 meet in the forest.

The doorbell rang 7 times, signaling that it was Halla on the other side of the door. The 7-time-door-bell-ring meant 'hurry up, meeting in 10 minutes straight!' I threw open the door and slammed it behind me, leaving my snack inside. Halla was running towards the forest with three other kids behind her. I raced after them as fast as my feet could carry me. Being 12 years old, I was faster than them. I ran up beside Halla and slowed my run to her pace. "Shay coming?"

"Tristen is supposed to be gettin' her." Halla responded. "That might take a while, he has to get passed the Castle Guards." I said as we, Halla and the three behind us, raced in front of the traffic. Now is Shaylena was here, I'm pretty sure she would have loved that. That girl loved to get in trouble, especially with the Orphanage caretakers.

* * *

**Shaylena's POV**

_"Wow, I swear I have never seen him run so fast in my life!" _I thought, watching Halla's cousin Tristen race by two servants without paying attention. I swear that's boy's legs were moving faster than lighting. "Sorry, we're in a hurry." I apologized to the utterly confused servants as I ran passed them, slowing down to make sure I didn't crash into them like Tristen did. I didn't wait for the servants to respond and ran down to the ballroom, where Tristen had gone.

I skid to a stop when I saw Tristen run by the Castle Guards. _"Idiot!" _I called to him, although I knew he couldn't hear me. I ran up to the guards. "I'm sorry!" I apologized for the boy. The guards glanced at each other. "That's okay, please make sure he doesn't enter or exit like that again princess." At first I felt confused when the guard called me 'Princess'. But since almost everyone in the castle calls me that, I guess I have to get used to it.

I ran after Tristen, who was now a speck of dust in the distance. He disappeared into the forest, well lucky me. I know exactly where to go. In fact, I know a short cut.

*Frozen*

After a couple minutes, I was sitting on one of the rocks talking to Melody and Halla. I had taken my short cut and arrived just moments before my friends. "Shaylena? But you were way behind me." Tristen panted, his brown-green eyes wide. I giggled. "I took a short-cut." I told him. Oh, did I forget to tell you what the Call Of The Wild Group was? It's a group of kids above six and below 17 meet to search for a missing animal in the forest. Or just to have fun, but seeing all the kids and teenagers here.. it was a Search.

The leader of the group, I can remember his name, stepped up onto the largest rock in the front. He was like 17 or 18. The rock was flat with a small ledge-like tip causing it to look like a large mis-built chair. "Thank you for gathering here tonight, our beta wolf searcher, Accalia, called this meeting. Accalia. You may speak." The leader of the group said. Accalia was the Wolf Girl. She held the power to understand wolves. Accalia came up.

"Thank you. Now, the Cliffside Wolf Pack's member Midnight has been missing for a while now. They believed he went off hunting but he came back. Midnight is very special to this Pack and Cliffside leaders Ana and Yamcha would appreciate it if you helped search for their member." Accalia began. Ana? Yamcha? Roxy spoke of those wolves every now and then. The leader spoke again. "We will. We search for any missing creature of the forest. Rayani, will you take you're brothers and a couple others and search in the west?"

Rayani nodded. "Hayley, Mandy. Come with us." She said to her friends, grabbing her brother's arms and hauling them out of the clearing. Hayley and Mandy followed them. The leader spoke up. "Jerry, take Yamara, Bethany and Jacob with you to the east."

Jerry and his group left.

"Melody," Melody looked up at him. "You and you're friends go to the north." Seriously? North? Aw come on Mister... Whatever Your Name Is! Melody looked to us and flipped over the rocks and landed at the path towards the North. Halla and I followed her, we heard Mister What's His Name calling out the South Group but barely heard him.

Okay so, we're looking for a wolf without a Pack? Okay.

Okay, this'll be hard.

* * *

**I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE CONFUSING MISTAKES! I copied and pasted all of this on wordpad when we got out of internet range. Then when we arrived in internet rang I copied and pasted all of this back on Doc Manager!**


	13. 97 days

Like A Daughter

Chapter 13: 97 days.

* * *

**I am a bad bad writer ^.^' I moved on, not letting you know if Midnight was found. Here.**

**After Melody, Halla and Shaylena went out on a search with Ross and Richerd, they found the wolf inside of a cave. They brought him back to the Pack and left.**

**Sorry, I didn't have an idea to put it into a chapter. So...**

* * *

**_97 days later._**

**_ Story (in the story) began November 28th, and it has been 103 days, which makes it March 22th... hey, I have no calendar near by, and I am not good at counting in my head.. let's see... it was December 15th in the story before my mind went blank with the next chapter._**

**_ so.. 97 days later. I think..._**

* * *

_"Funny, my life changed.. I like it."_ I looked around my room, yes, my room. Elsa made it official. Yay! _"I went from a shadow no one cared about, to practically the princess in the townsfolk's eyes."_ I thought, giggling to myself. "I am so _not _a princess, last time I checked, Anna is." I giggled. Everything just, newfangled in one day. I fancy that.

I was nine-in-a half, when I came here, in the castle, now I'm ten. Three years of dislike towards Ariana. What can I say? Now I know for sure all the words she has spoken to me was, is, a big hyperbole. Though it's hard to find the exaggeration in her voice. It took me two years to discover it.

Forget Ariana, I was home. Lucania? Sure, it's my birthtown, but Arendelle was my true home. Where I felt like I fit in for a change. I had friends, something I never had back in Lucania. Until I met Miranda and her girls anyway. How were they doing? Are they okay? I guess I'll ask Halla, she travels there every four weeks. I observed the sky above me. Clouds. Rain clouds. Dark ones at that.

A storm was approaching.

Peering at the town below, I saw people gathering everything from outside and placing them in sheltered areas. They took flowerpots and other similar things inside. _Hopefully it's not that bad. _I silently said. I jolted around hearing a voice behind me. "Stop doing that!" I complained, glaring at Anna. "Sorry. Whoa, calm the death glare." She said, leaning away slightly.

"You scared me! What else am I supposed to do?" I ask, sitting down on my bed. "I don't know, _not _look at me like you'd kill me on the spot?" Anna suggested sarcastically. "Anna, if I killed you, Elsa'd kill me." I rolled my eyes playfully. "True." Anna giggled. "I'm sorry, who're you?" I asked, playfully, acting like I didn't know Anna.

It was Anna's turn to 'kill me on the spot'.

She smirked, a devious plan forming in her eyes. "Anna. Princess Anna, thank you." She began, pretending to be angry. "You should be down on your knees, begging for forgiveness! How dare you not know the Snow Queen's sister!?" She stopped there, smirking at me. I looked down and hopped off the bed, getting on my knees. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I am so sorry!" I joined in the act, raising my hands to protect myself as if she had powers.

"Your forgiven, don't do it again. Got me?" Anna asked, pretending to be antagonistic.

"I understand." With that, I dropped the act.

Anna and I burst out laughing, I could've sworn Elsa could probably hear us from her study. Indeed she did, because when Anna and I looked back up, she was standing in the door way watching us. Anna and I immediately ceased our laughing. "We... didn't do anything." Anna said simply, half afraid Elsa would blow up and blast ice everywhere. Wait... hey!

"Yes. You did." Elsa replied, earning an 'oh no' look from her sister. "W-.." Anna was cut off. "You didn't come and get me for this 'party'." Elsa chuckled, helping Anna up. I stood up and grabbed a pillow from my bed. "Don't you dare." Anna teased, shutting the door. Elsa cast her a 'what are you talking about?" look her way. Realizing I had both of them unprepared, I dropped the pillow and launched two snowballs their way. "Flippin' Seals!" Anna gasped when the snowball hit her.

"Flipping seals?" I ask, a brow creasing in confusion. Anna took that moment and tackled me, throwing me off track. "Couldn't you have grabbed a pillow and whacked me?" I ask, again. Anna giggled and shook her head, standing up. I pulled myself onto my bed, giggling. Before I grab a pillow, I felt something drop on my head, knocking my breath away. I swatted the apparently snow away. "Hey!" I jumped off my bed. "What was that for?" I asked Elsa playfully, holding my hands up as in protection towards myself.

I heard thunder roll above the castle, fun time was over. We walked to the window and looked up at the sky, the lights flickered, causing all three of us to jump back. "Bad storm.." Anna whispered, her eyes wide. Elsa chuckled. "So, let me get this straight. You're scared of a _rain _storm but a _snow _blizzard doesn't bother you?" Elsa teased Anna, I laughed. True.

"Shush it." Anna frowned.

"I'm just teasing."

"No teasing please."

"Why not? You do it."

"Yeah, doesn't mean you can do it."

"Yeah it does."

"I don't think so."

"Stop it. Before it actually gets bad." I interrupted. The two giggled softly, I smirked and threw the windows open just as a loud roll of thunder erupted. "Ah!" The girls screamed together, before erupting in fits of laugher. I giggled, closing the windows. "I hate you!" Anna gasped playfully. I pretended to be hurt, acting distressed. "Why?" I ask innocently.

"Just kiddin." Anna giggled. I leaned against the windows once I had locked them. "I know." I said. Getting to live in the castle doesn't happen to every normal girl, but it happened to me. Has there been others? I hope so.

* * *

**OK... confusing/boring/rushed chapter...**

**Darn it I hate waking up at 6:30..**


	14. Mother and Daughter

**Like A Daughter**

**Chapter 13: _Mother and Daughter_**

* * *

**Kristoff is not going to be in the story, he will be mentioned.. why? I can't get his personality right, I'd put him in if Ally or I could. But... Olaf MAY BE in this chapter. MAYBE. 90% that he won't 10% that he will.**

**Ally: I watched the movie five times and I still can't get his personality cracked... Kristoff's.**

**Yet, we cracked Hans'. Hey! I said don't let me say/type that ever again!**

**Ally: :)**

**I hate you.**

**Ally: Yeah, Yeah lemmie type.**

**Alrighty**

**Ally: I think you have to go calm a raging niece down, T**

**Wait, what? Oh lord..**

**Ally: Bye bye, tell her to Conceal it, Don't feel it!**

**SHUT UP**

**Ally: Well, that went fantastic.. not. ~le type~ ATTENTION! I am with T's nieces and their distracting me. Which will lead to a confusing chapter.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I giggled, watching my sister and Shaylena- who's practically my daughter- play. I wonder if the other kingdoms would approve of that. "Approve of what?" Anna asked, oh I must've spoken that aloud. I quickly came up with a lie, also the truth, to cover it. But would Anna believe it? "Approve of a princess playing with a town child." I saw Shaylena frown. Well, yea, both of them fell for it. "I am not a town child. I'm.." Shaylena paused, whacking a pillow back at Anna. Anna blocked herself with her hands before she said hello to the floor.

"No fair." She complained, giggling. Shaylena laughed and looked back at me. "I'm your daughter, according to the staff. Which is really weird." Oh, speaking of the staff. I let them take the day off, what can I say? They deserved one. "According to the staff? How about, according to everyone?" Anna suggested. Shaylena whacked her in the head again. "Ooomf! Aw come on, it's true." Anna groaned, she glanced over me, realizing I was watching. "And you let that get by?" She mouthed. "I hate you." She mouthed again, though I saw humor in her teal eyes.

"Hey, you don't hurt _my _sister like that." I spoke up teasingly, earing a 'thank you, about time' from my sister. "I just did." Shaylena smirked. Anna backed up against the wall, trying to hide her laughter. "Besides, how could you defeat someone who wears the same power as you?" Shaylena questioned. "Guess you're right," I agreed, earning a 'are you kidding me?' expression from Anna. I motioned my little sister over, which she obeyed. Once she had lay down beside me I giggled, "I couldn't beat her if I wanted to, sis." I laughed. Anna leaned up, she looked to Anna. I seen a silent conversation go between them. Shaylena started to clap, a musical rhythm hidden in it. Anna joined in three claps later.

Wait.. the rhythm.. "Anna!" I scolded, realizing she had taught the young girl a clap Anna and I created as kids. Anna giggled, the rhythm of the clapping getting faster and harder to keep up with. But yet, Shaylena kept up as if she's been doing it for years. "What could I not teach it to Shay?" Anna asked, humor hidden in her giggling voice. ". . . No." I replied, using the same tone of voice Anna had. "Too late, Elsa, I know it." Shaylena giggled.

I looked up. "Shush." I smirked and grabbed Shaylena's arm and yanked her down, she fell into my arms with a shriek of laughter. "Elsa!" She laughed, laying her head against my chest. "Ah, why not?" I ran my hand through her light hair. From the corner of my eye, I seen Anna smile. I couldn't help but to meet her gaze. She leaned forward a bit, balancing herself on one hand. "You know, I've never seen this side you."

"What side?"

"The side that could love someone else, besides her sister."

"W-what?"

Anna rolled her eyes, giggling. I felt Shaylena begin breathing slowly, she was falling asleep. That's when I realized it was almost midnight, wait. Almost midnight. "Anna." I looked back to my little sister, she muttered something under her breath and got up. "I'm going, I'm going." She had mumbled.

"Night Anna, I love you."

"Love you to Elsa."

With that, Anna left. My gaze wandered down to Shaylena, I loved this girl. She means the world to me, she means more to me than she'd ever know. I ran my hand through her hair again, creating snowflakes. Her breathing showed she fast asleep. She looked so innocent. I rested my forehead against hers, sighing. "I love you, little Snowflake." I whispered, kissing her head.

_"I love you too, mother."_

I heard her soft voice whisper. I slid my arm underneath her, cradling her like a newborn. Should I take her to her room or keep her in here? I stood up, Shaylena's head unconsciously resting back on my chest. I turned back to my bed, debating. Sighing softly, I made up my mind. I lay the 10-year-old onto my bed, pulling the covers up around her.

"Don't you forget that, Shaylena," I whispered.

* * *

"Wake up!"

I felt someone jump onto my back, knocking my breath out of me. "Sorry." The person giggled, getting off but still staying on me. I opened my eyes and leaned up. "Shay. Don't do that." I muttered, still tired, as my blurry gaze searched for the girl. Shaylena lay down on my lap, her arms crossed like an X behind her head. "I said sorry, didn't I?" She asked, her blue eyes questioning.

". . ."

_"I love you too, mother."_ I stared blankly at the girl, her words ringing in my head.

"Elsa?"

Snapping from the trance I was in, slowly reached a hand for the cover behind Shaylena. She didn't notice until the last minute, I grabbed the cover and pulled it over Shaylena within seconds. "Hey!" Shaylena half-screamed. "Shay, I heard you last night."

Shaylena's eyes widen slightly. "Uhh . . . what did I say?" She asked, nervousness hidden in her soft voice. "You called me mother." I said, hearing in a softness in my voice. Shaylena looked down, avoiding my eyes. I seen a smile on her face, she was trying to hide it. ". . . I did, didn't I?" She asked, slowly raising her eyes to meet mine.

I kissed her forehead, assuring her. "It's okay, hey wait a minute. How long has it been since you seen Roxy?" I asked her, realizing I haven't seen the wolf cub in a while. Shaylena's eyes now held a shadow. "Almost two months."

"Two months? Well, I just happen to know where that wolf is."

"Where?!"


	15. Please, Don't Leave Me

**Like A Daughter**

**Chapter 13: _Please, Don't Leave Me_**

* * *

**My friend, Not Ally, asked for all of the Ocs- never to be seen again or not- to be listed. I'm putting the ones I remember.**

**Shaylena~ Main character**

**Halla~ Half Main character**

**Melody~ Half Main character**

**Roxy~ Main character**

**Austin~ Barely seen**

**Carls~ Barely seen**

**Ariana~ Barely seen**

**Clark~ Soon to be main in some chapters**

**David~ Coming soon. **

**...**

**Have I forgotten any?**

**Ally: I think so.**

**Who?**

**Ally: Dunno . . . **

**Ugh.**

**Ally: Gimmie the laptop.**

**Here.**

**Ally: Go play on your iPod.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"Els-" Shaylena paused, looking me directly in the eye. I nodded slightly, giving her permission to go on. "Momma," Her eyes were shining like ice shimmering in the sunshine. "Thank you." She smiled, well actually grinned. "For what?" I question, hiding the humor in my voice too make it sound like I was confused. Shaylena giggled, "For allowing me to see Roxy." She kneeled down and ruffled the teen wolf's snowy white fur.

Roxy looked up from her bone and wagged her tail, her purple eyes shining like stars in the midnight sky. I kneeled down with them, stroking Roxy's fur as well. Roxy's eyes closed and she rested her head on the bone. Shaylena smiled, slowly pulling her hand away. "I..." I trailed off, forgetting what I was gonna say. Shaylena took the moment and spoke, "Do ya think Roxy's safe out here?" She asked, her blue eyes worried.

She was worried about Roxy, she cared about her. Probably just as much I care about her. ". . . Maybe," I say, Shaylena's eyes widen. "But," I quickly covered up. "Just to make sure, she can stay in the castle."

"Really? _In the castle?_" Shaylena's eyes brightened, tears of joy watering in them. "Why not?" I replied, I decided to change the subject. "The Irendeha- I will never get used to that name- brothers are coming here while King Ross and Queen Kayla head off to a far-off-kingdom." Shaylena looked up, her ice blue eyes meeting mine. "Did you hear that?" She asked, completely ignoring my words.

I listened. Leaves were crunching, it sounded like something or someone was heading our way. Roxy's head shot up, a growl rising in her throat. "Who's out there?!" I demanded, covering my fear with a protective voice I never knew I had.

The ground began to frost over, but not because of me. My eyes shot to Shaylena, she _knew _who it was. I read her eyes. He was here, her step-father. "It's Clark isn't it?" I asked, well not really asked, more like said. Shaylena nodded, the frost on the ground thickening. "Hey, calm down Snowflake. I'm right here." I soothed her, holding her in my arms.

Shaylena's body was shaking, she seemed as if blocking the whole world out. As if in a trance. She wouldn't respond, she seemed to hear anything. I heard the crunching getting closer. "Shay . . ." Shaylena shifted, leaning in much closer. "Snowflake, please, go. Go hide." I whispered, getting her attention. Shaylena's expression didn't change when she met my gaze. "N-no." She responded, her voice shaky.

"Please. I don't want my little girl getting hurt. Go, hide." I practically begged her.

Shaylena shook her head. "N-n-no. I don't wanna leave you, you'd probably die." Her eyes began tearing up.

"Shay, I'll be fine. I promise." I kissed her forehead gently. "Go hide, take Roxy with you." I begged her, Shaylena kept silent for a second. She closed her eyes, forcing the tears back. "Fine. I-I'll go. . ." She called for Roxy, the wolf stopped growling and looked back at her. Shaylena stood up and signaled for the wolf to hide, which Roxy obeyed. Shaylena followed her, but stopped before disappearing. Her eyes were worried. "I. . . I love you Elsa, please, don't die. Clark's strong, he gets stronger everyday..." With that, she went into hiding.

_"He gets stronger everyday._" Echoed in my head, the crunching stopped. Very close. The man was very close. "Ah, Queen Elsa." His voice echoed. "What do you want?" I ask, frost creeping up the trees and spreading on the ground. "Something you have. Matter of fact, someone you have."

"No! You stay away from her!"

"No can do, Your Majesty, that girl is mine."

"I swear, Clark, if you lay one hand on my daughter.."

"Your daughter?"

I concealed the words I wanted to scream at him, keeping my mouth shut.

"Sorry, Queen, but Shaylena won't exist for another day." Panic, anger, fear and love flooded through me. He wanted Shay dead. Of course, wait... I frowned, raising a hand and shooting ice at him. The ice encaged him, preventing him from moving. His brown eyes showed hatred as he struggled to free himself. "Stay. Away. From. Shaylena." I growl, my voice unfamiliar.

Clark stayed quiet.

Suddenly he broke through the ice, and well.. that was the last thing I remembered. All I know is that he broke free and my world went black.

* * *

**Shaylena's POV**

_"It's so quiet."_

Silence pounded in my ears, I heard something break and everything went silent. If Clark had left, wouldn't Elsa come and find me? It's been 10 minutes since it went silent, I was getting worried. Worried wasn't even the word. If.. "Elsa.." I whispered, barely loud enough to even me to hear. I got up quickly and ran through the forest back to where I had left her.

Frost covered the ground, not my frost. I skid to a stop, seeing Elsa on the ground. My heart pounded so loud I couldn't sworn the heavens could hear it. "Elsa? Mom..?" I raced over to her when I received no reply. "Elsa!," I fell down at her side, looking for any signs of life. I felt weight fall down on my shoulders when I realized she wasn't breathing.

"No, no, no! Roxy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the wolf jumped out of the trees. She barked to signal that she was listening. I looked to my wolf, I felt tears falling from my eyes. "Roxy, go get help." I whispered, no longer having the will to speak. Roxy wagged her tail in response and bounded off.

I looked back to Elsa, "Please. Please be okay." I whisper, realizing there were no wounds or anything. "Please, don't leave me mom. I love you.. Anna loves you.. we need you. Don't leave us." I begged her, hoping she could somehow hear me.

I looked towards the sky, dusk. The sun was setting. How long were we out here? _"Anyone, please.." _I begged the heavens. _"Don't let her leave me." _

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

_"Elsa!"_ I hear Shaylena scream, I wanted to get up. I wanted to let my little girl know I was alright. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. My lungs were tight, the air unusually cold, wait what? I tried to open my eyes, no avail. "Elsa! No, no, no!" I heard Shaylena's voice crack as if crying. _"No, no, Shay don't cry. I'm fine." _I wanted to tell her. I couldn't move my own body, It was like I was pinned down by darkness. I heard and felt others but I couldn't move, speak or even breathe.

"Please, don't leave me mom.. I love you.. Anna loves you.." Anna! My sister! I can't leave, she doesn't even know what to do as Queen. No one taught her, the kingdom would fall! And she's only 19, and I just got her back. To hear I left her, she'd be crushed. I heard other voices, very unfamiliar voices.

Shay.

She got Roxy to bring them here, she cares. Roxy even cared, if she didn't she wouldn't have obeyed. "Step aside, young one." A man's thick voice came, if I could move I wouldn't opened my eyes to see who it was. "Will she be okay?" Shaylena's sweet voice rang above the other voices. "We do not know." The man replied, sounding calm.

I heard Shaylena's soft sob and my heart broke. I wanted to hug her, to comfort her. To tell her I was fine. I couldn't, I wasn't. What's wrong with me? It's like I'm dead, but I'm not dead. That makes no sense! "What is your name?" Another man asked Shaylena.

"Shaylena... " I heard my girl's voice whisper lowly, no feeling at all in her voice. No, that's not my Shaylena.. it couldn't be.

"The Snow Princess?" The man was surprised.

Oh, so there is a rumor going around about that.

Shaylena didn't reply too the man, she was busy concealing her tears, I couldn't bare to hear her crying. How can I let her know I'm still here? That I'm still with her? Wait, why do I feel like I'm moving but I'm not? _"Elsa, mother.. please, don't go." _Shaylena whispered where only I could hear. _"I won't, I'm right here." _I responded silently.

* * *

**Ally: What have I done!?**

**I'll kill you Ally! Elsa's my top favorite Disney character and you put her in this situation?!**

**Ally: I'm so sorry!**

**Ima murder you!**

**Ally: Ah! Please, no! Conceal, don't feel T! SOMEONE HELP ME!**


End file.
